Lost Soul
by Sassbrat
Summary: TFA: Megatron had a sparkling but was forced to give him up or let him be killed. Years later they meet again but don't recognize each other.  Abopted from Mrs. Bumblebee.  First 6 chapters are hers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a dark and cold night on Cybertron. All was either in their berths or patrolling their bases. No one was out on the battle field except for a lone figure that stood alone out in the open with no weapons or soldiers with him._

_All he had with him was his mighty hammer. He stood there looking out into the night._

_Suddenly a figure off in the distance could be seen walking in his direction. The lone bot didn't tense or prepare for an attack. He just stood there and waited till the other had finally reached him. The first bot looked the new comer over and could see was holding something gently but protectively close to him._

_He looked back up and met the other bots gaze. They stared at one another for a few seconds before the new comer looked down at his arms and slowly moved them some so they could reveal the small, fragile, and yellow form of a sparkling recharging in his arms. The sparkling looked like to be a winglet and was so small compared to the adult bot that he would fit in the palm of the bots hand._

_The new comer stared down at the sparkling with great love and affection but then offlined his optics and looked away from the small form and struggled to hold back a whimper that almost past his lips. He looked back with sad and grieving optics before he stepped closer to the first bot and offered him the sparkling._

_The other bot took the sparkling, holding him with just as much care as the first one and held him close and looked to the other as he watched him stroke the sparkling's helm and rub his cheek plate with the tip of his finger before stepping back._

_The two bats looked at each other again._

"_Please…take good care of him."_

"_I will as if he were my own."_

_The second bot nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked back._

"_And please don't…don't tell him of who or where he came from and please rename him, I don't want to learn of his death because of it."_

_The first bot bowed his head in respect._

"_I shall do was you ask Megatron." The bot said and then turned and started on his long walk back to the Autobot base._

_Megatron gave a half smirk._

"_Thank you again Ultra Maximums." Megatron said softly and then turned and headed back the way he came._

Megatron onlined his optics and looked around and found himself in his private quarters back on the planet called Earth.

Megatron slowly sat up from his berth and held his head in his hands. That dream no memory continuously haunted him the day he had done the most spark breaking thing he had ever done. He sat up and reached into his sub-space and pulled out a small black blanket with yellow stripes on its corners.

Megatron fingered the soft fabric between his fingers.

"YellowJacket." Megatron whispered and pulled the blanket close and held it close to his chest.

"I prey to primus you are still online and functioning." Megatron whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bumblebee yawned lazily as he came online. He blinked a few times before stretching and cricking his back. He'd had a weird dream about flying, which was odd cause he really disliked flying. But for some reason, he'd enjoyed it in the dream. But the only reason he enjoyed it some was because he was being held by someone that he felt safe and cared about with as he was up in the air.

"Meh," he said with a shrug, dismissing it as he got out of his berth and prepared for the day.

A short while later, he was in the Rec Room, helping himself to Energon. He grinned at the only other bot in the room.

"Hi Prowl,"

"Good morning Bumblebee," Prowl said, less stiffly than usual.

Apparently, he was in a rare good mood.

This was probably due to the fact they hadn't fought the Decepticons in a while, and had a rare holiday. Bumblebee wondered what the Cons were up to at this moment.

Suddenly Bumblebee felt like he spoke too soon when the alarm for an Allspark fragment went off, making him jump from the suddenly loud noise.

Optimus ran into the room and ran over to the computers and started typing on it until it told and showed him where the fragment was.

"It's in the construction site eight miles down from Sumdac Tower. Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus order.

"So much for that thought," Bumblebee muttered, thinking back to his previous thought.

In no time at all, they were all assembled and smoothly transforming before rolling out. They sped quickly along the highway, heading straight for the location the signal was coming from.

Bumblebee revved his engine, he did love excitement so much. Things had gotten too boring around base.

It didn't take them long to get to the site, happy to see it was disserted of human and machine life. Optimus was the first to transform, followed by the rest of his team and walked into the site to start the search.

"Stay alert everyone, we could get some unwelcome guests at any moment." Optimus ordered.

"And probably sooner, rather than later," Ratchet said grumpily as he headed in one direction.

"Bring it on," Bumblebee muttered. He sometime wondered where he got this streak from, the need for adventure and excitement.

Each team member took a section of the site to search. Ratchet around the piles of wood, Prowl up in the skeleton structure of the new building being built, Optimus in the pit under the building, Bulkhead around the cement mixing, and Bumblebee around the construction workers tents and trailers.

They searched for a good while but came up with nothing.

Optimus climbed out of the pit and looked around.

"Anything?" He asked his men.

"I've got nothing." Ratchet replied.

"I can't sense or see it up here." Prowl called down to him from his perch.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." Bulkhead said.

"Here either." Bumblebee yelled back as he continued to look around.

Optimus started to think.

"That's odd why haven't we found it yet?" He questioned himself until it suddenly clicked.

"It's a set up, everyone off the site." Optimus yelled and ran towards the entrance to get off the site.

No one questioned their leader as they dropped what they were doing and followed Optimus. But everyone stopped when they heard Bumblebee cry out when he started running from behind the trailers.

Optimus growled in frustration when he saw the traitorous Decepticon seeker standing over Bumblebee with his foot on the mini-bot's back.

"Starscream let Bumblebee go." Optimus growled as he pulled out his ax, the rest of the team pulling out their weapons and readied themselves to help safe Bumblebee.

"Now why would I do that when I took all the trouble just to lure you here?" Starscream chuckled, pressing the heel of his petal down into Bumblebee's back making the poor bot cry out in pain.

Starscream pulled out his ray guns and aimed one at the Autobots and one at Bumblebee.

"Now, give me all the Allspark fragments you have collected and then you can have you friend back." Starscream demanded.

Optimus and the others growled and snarled in frustration at the situation but really didn't have any other choice. They were about to lower their weapons when a very annoying voice yelled out.

"Ov look, Autobotz." Random Blitzwing yelled as he dive-bombed them, firing his cannons like a mad man.

Optimus jumped from being hit and deflected some with his ax.

"Take cover." He ordered his team.

Starscream had no choice but to leave Bumblebee and find cover. Bumblebee jumped to his petals and took cover under one of the nearby trailers.

"You idiot, I was just about to get all the fragments the Autobots had recovered so far." Starscream snarled.

"Only the glorious leader Lord Megatron is worthy of such power." Lugnut yelled as he landed close by and fire missiles at the Autobots.

Bulkhead and Ratchet took on Lugnet while Prowl dealt with Blitzing.

"You don't deserve the fragments Starscream." Megatron rough and cold voice called down to him up from the under construction building.

"Slag, Megatron's here too." Starscream cursed.

He looked to see that his prey had scurried off somewhere until he spotted Optimus Prime running to the trailers. There he spotted the little yellow bot hide under one of the flimsy buildings.

Starscream grinned, he could still win this. All he need was the little Autobot and then he'd get his fragments and easily over power Megatron.

Starscream pulled out his guns and started firing at Optimus who yelled in pain as he was hit by multiple of the shots.

"Boss Bot!" Bumblebee yelled and ran to help him but Starscream was upon him in no time, grabbing him roughly and carried him up high into the air.

"Enough of this, you either hand over all of your Allspark Fragments or this Autobot offlines." Starscream threatened.

Bumblebee kicked and fought to get away until he onlined his optics and froze in terror of how high up he was.

The Autobots all cursed at the sight, partly because Starscream had Bumblebee, but also because they knew how he felt about heights. Indeed, Bumblebee was becoming more and more panicky as Starscream steadily rose. Finally, he could bare it no longer and let out a piercing cry.

"Let me down!"

"Shut up before I do decide to offline you just to silence you, you pathetic youngling." Starscream hissed and held Bumblebee out into the air, dangling him by his small scruff bar that was hidden behind his back plate but could a still be used.

Starscream looked down at the Autobots, becoming enraged that they haven't done a single thing to do what he ordered.

"I am growing impatient…GAH!" Starscream's angry rant cut off as he was kicked in his side and then punched in the face, knocking him into stasis mode.

Bumblebee screamed as he slipped from Starscream's grip and started plummeting back down to Earth.

Bumblebee kicked, clawed, and reached out for anything to stop his deadly fall.

"Somebody help me!" Bumblebee screeched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bumblebee seemed to fall in horrifying slow motion. It was strange becuase everything around him seemed to be a blur and yet he didn't seem to be falling that fast. But it didn't matter, the hard, cold, cruel ground would soon meet him and smash him to bits.

"Help!" Bumblebee screamed.

The Autobots watched in horror as they were forced to watch their youngest team member fall. There was nothing they could do.

"Bumblebee No." Optimus cried and started running to try and catch him before he impacted with the ground.

But before Optimus could get under Bumblebee something huge flew under Bumblebee and caught him without even harming him when he was plucked from the air. Bumblebee didn't online his optics to see who had caught him at that time, he just curled up closer and clung on to them for near life.

"Don't let go, don't' let go," he chanted as he held onto to whoever had saved him.

He felt a protective squeeze and a voice whispered.

"I won't."

All the Autobots gasped when they saw who had caught and saved their friend but were too stunned by who it was.

"Megatron!" Ratchet whispered.

Bumblebee's optics flashed on when he hear the name and gasped and tensed up when he saw he was being held by the warlord. Bumblebee couldn't understand why Megatron had helped and saved him and was now holding him like a sparkling.

Bumblebee could only stare before he started screaming and struggling to get free. But Megatron just held him closer and whispered

"Hush, Sweetness, I won't let you fall."

It was then Bumblebee remembered he was up high and he immediately clutched Megatron.

Megatron cradled Bumblebee closer and reached up to stroke his small helm. He then started to let himself slowly float down to the ground until he softly landed without frightening the little bundle he held.

The Autobots could only stand there gaping as this happened, they simply couldn't believe what was happening. As for Bumblebee, once he sensed they were back on the ground, he was able to lift his head up and peer around. He breathed a deep sigh of relief at being back on the ground but suddenly realized he was still in Megatron's grasp.

"Uh...uh," he stuttered as Megatron smiled kindly down at him.

Megatron knelt to the ground and lowered Bumblebee until his pedals touched the ground and released Bumblebee's legs and let him stand up.

Bumblebee still felt very shaky but thanks to Megatron's help, he was able to stand. Despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to start kissing the ground in gratitude for its solidness, he didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he had already. So he simply asked.

"W-why did you save me?"

Megatron smirked at the little bot and reached down and cupped Bumblebee's chin and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Megatron leaned closer so only Bumblebee would be able to hear him.

"I have my reason's sweet spark." Megatron whispered and then stood up and shot off up into the air and flew off, his men following behind and not saying a word about what their leader had just did.

Bumblebee gaped after him as his comrades came running over.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Optimus asked as Ratchet examined him.

"F-fine, I guess boss-bot," he said as he stared after the retreating Decepticons.

"But I don't understand."

Optimus chuckled darkly.

"I think that makes all five of us, Bumblebee."

As they flew back to their base Megatron was lost in his thoughts as he thought back to when Starscream had threatening to kill the young bot. But the scream the bot made. It made something in him snap and click. An instinct kicked in, telling him to go protect the youngling.

As Megatron attacked Starscream all he felt was rage and the erg to kill who was attacking the youngling, and the instinct to protect the youngling.

_Megatron transformed into his helicopter mode and flew up at Starscream. He transformed again in mid flight and slammed his foot into the traitor's chassis. Before the traitor could fall far from him, Megatron threw a heavy punch into his face plates, nearly damaging him to beyond repair._

_Starscream let the little bot slip from his grasp and plummet to the ground. _

_Megatron planned to finish Starscream off but hear the youngling scream for help and the instinct became over powering, driving him to go save him from instant death._

Megatron didn't understand why had done all that until he heard the bot call for help.

Memories had flooded him as he dove for the screaming youngster, memories of a yellow sparkling wailing in fear. And in that moment, he knew who the youngling truly was.

"YellowJacket,"

His mind had screamed this name and he had spurred himself faster. His Spark had leapt as he'd caught his beautiful Sparkling, now grown up, in his arms. Oh, how he had missed him.

But his Spark broke as he was forced to leave him behind with his team. He was going to have to work and to gain his sparkling's trust back. It killed him to see such terror in his sparkling's optics when he saw him.

But at least he'd demonstrated that he would protect the yellow Mech, hopefully, that would help the youngling to give him a chance. He searched his memory files, trying to think of a name, he knew the youngling's name wasn't YellowJacket anymore.

Ah yes, it was Bumblebee, a strange name but somehow he thought it suited him.

He smiled as he thought about what little he knew about his youngling. He was a cheeky little thing who liked to race around the place. It was such a shame he was so scared of flying because he could have been the best, or at least the fastest. Perhaps he could help his Youngling overcome this fear, now that he was older.

Megatron smiled at the thought of having his sparkling back with him, not having to fear for his safely any longer.

It still greatly saddened him that they had missed so much already. But now they had a chance to catch up, without fear of his mate.

"We'll see each other soon, my Sparkling," he whispered into the still air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alright Bumblebee, you're a clean bill of health." Ratchet said as he unhooked Bumblebee from his medical systems.

Bee sat up and smiled up at Ratchet. "Thanks Doc." He said and jumped down from the table and walked out of the Med Bay. Ratchet watched him leave before sighing deeply and looked away, great concern shining in his optics. When he and the other Autobots had witnessed Megatron's actions towards Bumblebee, they all were confused. Ratchet was puzzled as well until he realized something. It was a hunch but it could be.

An old memory slowly came in mind. It was old but he could still remembered like it was yesterday.

_He'd been a young Medic when Ultra Magnus had come to in late at night. He'd been on a late shift and was the only medic about. And was very surprised to see the Magnus come in with a tiny new born Sparkling of all things. The little thing was crying pitifully, clearly wanting its Creators._

_"Medic Ratchet, I need your help," the Magnus had said, still cuddling the little yellow thing close._

_Ratchet stood to attention and saluted._

"_Yes sir." Ratchet said and then looked down at the sparkling and gasped slighty._

"_It that a winglet?" Ratchet asked._

_"It is but we must hide that fact," Magnus said grimly. "Medic Ratchet, I'm afraid I can't tell you where he came from but he's in danger if anyone recognizes him."_

_Ratchet looked up into the Magnus's optics as he tried to calm the still crying Sparkling._

_"What would you have me do?" he asked softly._

_Magnus looked down at the sparkling and then back at Ratchet._

"_Rebuild him. Make him into a grounder. And change his optic coloring. He will be renamed when you are finished with his changes." Magnus said and handed the wailing sparkling to Ratchet._

_Ratchet was shocked at this request but not really surprised. If this was the offspring or an Autobot and Decepticon, it made sense Ultra Magnus was trying to hide the child's origins. He briefly wondered who the Creators were and what had happened to them before he started to examine the Sparkling. It took him awhile but eventually he got the little one to calm down._

_He then scanned the Sparkling's design and started planning how he could change it. He concluded he couldn't totally make this Sparkling a Grounder but he could still temporally. The Sparkling in later life would have the option of being able to upgrade to a flyer though not a conventional one._

_And once he had all he needed, he set to work._

_It took many hours of hard work, concentration, close calls with the sparkling going into stasis, and remodeling. But Ratchet was finally finished and very pleased with his work. The sparkling was almost unrecognizable from when he was first brought to him._

_He had left the sparkling with his original coloring, yellow and black, he had put door wings on the sparkling back to replace his little seeker wings, he had small wheels on his heels, and he changed his optic coloring to Autobot blue._

_Ratchet reached down and picked the sparkling up and cradled him close as he called Magnus on his com link. _"_Sir, he's ready." Ratchet said._

_The Magnus came back in to find Ratchet holding a sleeping Sparkling against his chest. His blue optics lit up with shock at how different the Sparkling now looked. "You've done an excellent job," he said warmly, taking back the sleeping Sparkling. "It'll be much easier for him."_

_"I can't get rid of his primary programming which is to fly," Ratchet said softly. "One day, he may need to be upgraded."_

_"That's alright, as long as he's safe as a sparkling," Ultra Magnus said softly, stroking the little's one's cheek._

_Ratchet stepped closer and looked at the sleeping sparkling and then looked up at his leader._"_What are you going to name him?" Ratchet asked._

_"Hmmm," Ultra Magnus mused for a moment. Finally, he said softly,"Bumblebee, his name shall be Bumblebee."  
><em>  
>Ratchet's optic's snapped open as he was brought out of his memory file. One thing was certain, he had to contact Ultra Magnus this second. Walking over to a private computer he had set up in his lab, he typed in the private number Magnus had given to him and waited for the call to be accepted. A few minutes later, the imagine of Ultra Magnus appeared on screen. "Medic Ratchet," he said in surprise. "To what do I owe this call?"<p>

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said simply and the Magnus's optics widened in understanding.

"What's happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Megatron."

Magnus groaned and leaned back and put a servo over his eyes. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Magnus mumbled.

Ratchet sits up straight, optics wide."That explains it."

Magnus looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"We saw Megatron today and he...acted strangely towards Bumblebee," Ratchet explained. He leaned closer to the screen. "Magnus, is it Megatron? Is he one of Bumblebee's…" Ratchet tried to ask.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "He is the one who gave me Bumblebee for safe keeping."

"Why?" Ratchet couldn't help but ask. He just couldn't imagine the cruel Decepticon leader giving up his own Sparkling like that.

"I do not know, except that night he gave up his only sparkling to protect him." Magnus told Ratchet. Ratchet was shocked that Megatron could show just care towards another other then himself, but brushed it off.

"Sir, what can we do to keep Bumblebee safe now that Megatron knows who he really is?" Ratchet asked.

"We can do nothing." Magnus said.

Nothing?" Ratchet questioned.

"Sir, Megatron may be his Creator but he's still Bumblebee's enemy. What am I meant to tell him?"

"I don't think Megatron sees Bumblebee as his enemy any longer now that he knows who he is. In fact I believe Megatron will do all in his power to protect him. I also believe Megatron, knowing his sparkling is still functioning and on the same planet as he is, will try and talk to him. He will tell Bumblebee who he really was and who he was sired from." Magnus said. "But there is still one question that puzzles me. How did Megatron figure it out?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," Ratchet said quietly. "We were fighting and Starscream had attacked Bumblebee and...Megatron just went nuts. He attacked Starscream and saved Bumblebee."

Magnus sat back in his chair he was sitting in and thought for a while. "Did Bumblebee ever scream or call for help while he was being attacked?" Magnus questioned.

"He screamed," Ratchet said with a frown. "Why, is that important?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes, Megatron recognized the call his sparkling made. Calling for help or for his creator. It is told a creator will know their sparkling from others just by their call." Magnus explained.

"Primus," Ratchet said softly. Of course, since the War, he hadn't had much to do with Sparklings, barely any were being produced. He sighed and before asking, "Should I tell Bumblebee anything? By the sound of things, Megatron will want to meet him again."

"Yes, it should be easier for him if it came from…" A loud boom shook the whole room. Ratchet shot up and looked around.

"What the slag?" He yelled. Suddenly he heard a scream and recognized it. "Bumblebee!" Ratchet called and ran out of the room.

"Ratchet what's happ…" Magnus couldn't finish in time as the call cut off.

Ratchet ran out to the rec room, finding Optimus there getting ready to fight. "Prime, what's going on?" Ratchet yelled.

"Decepticons and they got Bumblebee." Optimus replied.

"Oh Primus," Ratchet groaned before asking, "Was Megatron with them?" If it was Megatron, he knew why Bumblebee was taken. If not, it could be more serious.

Optimus turned to Ratchet."Yes." Optimus snarled and ran outside with Ratchet close behind. Ratchet cursed and followed Optimus outside. They were met with the sight of a laughing Blitzwing who happily shot at them. And high above them was poor terrified Bumblebee, clutching a smirking Megatron who held him tight in his arms.

"Let Bumblebee go, Megatron." Optimus shouted up at the Decepticon leader. Megatron simply sneered down at the young Prime.

"I don't think so Autobot, this youngling is coming with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No, no," Bumblebee mumbled, trying not to stare down at the drop. Megatron wrapped his arms more around Bumblebee before turning his back to the Autobots and flying back to base. Blitzwing laughed as he fired one of his ice missiles at Optimus and Ratchet who weren't able to move out of the way in time and were frozen in a thick block of ice. Satisfied, Blitzwing left and flew after his leader.

"W-where are you taking me?" Bumblebee whimpered as he clung even tighter to Megatron. He really hated flying.

Megatron chuckled and stroked his cheek tenderly. "You'll see soon enough, little one."

Bumblebee whimpered and offlined his optics so he didn't see how high up he was. He had no idea where they were heading to. All he knew was that he was high up and in the clutches of his worst enemy. Despite the fact Megatron had saved him before, kidnapping him in such a fashion wasn't very inductive to trust.

Megatron and Blitzwing flew to the entrance of their base and landed. Blitzwing came closer to Megatron and giggled when he looked at Bumblebee. "Avvvvv, Canz I playz vitd him Megatron. I'd loves to vold and zqueeze." Blitzwing asked Megatron.

Bumblebee whimpered again, wondering what the Decepticon leader was going to do to him. He was taken deep into the base with its dark, dank corridors and low lighting. Eventually, they came to a door and Megatron took Bumblebee into it. The little yellow bot peeked out and saw that they were in someone's bedroom. He felt terror grip as he realized whose bedroom this was, and started to tremble as he was placed on a large berth.

Megatron didn't like seeing Bumblebee trembling in front of him so he sat Bumblebee up and then wrapped his large arms around his small frame and pulled their chests together. He smiled when he felt and heard both their sparks react to each other, greeting the other spark.

Bumblebee gasped as his Spark suddenly pulsed and started beating in time to the one pressed against his chest. He stared with wide optics into Megatron's blood red ones. "W-who are you?" he whimpered softly, not understanding this at all.

"Listen, you've heard it before…a long time ago." Megatron whispered to Bumblebee as he let him go and stood up, towering over the smaller bot.

"I...," Bumblebee said, his hand over his Spark now that his arms were free. It was true, he'd felt something like it but it had been so long ago. He swallowed, still not completely understanding or perhaps not wanting to. "I thought this was..." He broke off, unable to say it.

Megatron however, smiled."A creator and creation's bond?" Megatron questioned.

"Y-yeah," Bumblebee mumbled staring up at Megatron in astonishment. "But that would mean..."

Megatron smiled and nodded."Yes, that is what you and I are." Megatron said.

Bumblebee stared at Megatron, his mouth open in utter shock. And then he burst out."But that's impossible, you're a Con and I'm a bot. You can't be my Creator."

Megatron reached down and lifted the smaller bot, who struggled and kicked. Megatron didn't bother to tell him to be still; instead he sat down on the berth and held Bumblebee in his arms like a sparkling."But I am." Megatron said and reached into his subspace and pulled out the blanket he held and cherished and presented it to Bumblebee. "Do you remember this?" Megatron asked.

Bumblebee stared at the blanket blankly for a few minutes before shaking his head. Megatron then lifted it to Bumblebee's face and gently rubbed it against his cheek.

"And now?"

Bumblebee stiffed up from this but then relaxed, closed his optics, and sighed in content. A blurry but peaceful memory slipped into his processor. His optics flashed open. "Blankie?" Bumblebee said with a small gasp as he took it from Megatron and examined it. It was a very soft and black with yellow stripes. He remembered being wrapping up in it when he went to sleep. He knew it was his, which meant...Megatron really was his Creator. He frowned as he looked up at Megatron. "But why did you give me away?" he asked, lower lip trembling. "Didn't you want me?"

Megatron frowned as he watched tears start to form in Bumblebee's optics. He reached up and wiped them away before they could fall but more took their place and trickled down the youngling's face. Megatron sighed and pulled Bumblebee closer and leaned down and pressed their foreheads together."Of course I wanted you. I loved you with my entire spark. It's just…" Megatron trailed off with a growl.

"What?" Bumblebee asked, wanting to know why he'd been given away.

Megatron didn't answer, he seemed lost in thought for a moment. So Bumblebee asked another question."Who was my other Creator?"

Megatron sighed and looked at Bumblebee."Master Fallen or as you Autobots call him The Fallen Prime or The Fallen." Megatron answered. Bumblebee blanched. The Fallen Prime was known to be a very evil Mech; he'd deserted the ranks of the Primes and struck out on his own. He was on the Autobots most wanted list and his danger level actually surpassed Megatron.

Trembling, Bumblebee asked, "H-he's my Creator as well?"

Megatron bowed his head. "Yes he is. He's your sire."

Bumblebee trembled worse than ever. As shocking as it was to discover that Megatron was his Creator, it was even worse to know that the Fallen Prime was his Sire. And somehow, while he could accept the truth about Megatron, he was having a lot more difficulty processing the information about The Fallen. "Does he...know about me?" Bumblebee said with a small gulp.

"He believes you are dead." Megatron said without emotion.

Tears formed at the young Mech's optics and started to flow down his face as understanding dawned."H-he didn't want me, did he?"

Megatron pulled Bumblebee to his chest and rested his chin on top of his helm."At first when you were sparked he was thrilled to finally have an heir but…when he heard of you being terrified of flying he disowned you. He said that no sparkling of his will fear anything. He wanted you to be fearless and vicious on your first few days sparked." Megatron explained. Megatron moved Bumblebee back some so they could see each other.

"You were sparked as a winglet but a winglet that was terrified of flying and Fallen found that disgraceful and disgusting. He…he ordered me to kill you." Megatron whispered the rest.

"But you didn't," Bumblebee whispered, Spark broken at the thought of being disowned by his own Sire. But he was also heartened to hear that his other Creator had cared.

"No, I could bring myself to even lift a finger to harm you. I called for help from an old enemy who could not turn his back on a sparkling. Ultra Magnus met me in secret and I gave you to him to protect you." Megatron said. "And that's why you've grown up as an Autobot, you were reformatted into one.I never knew what your name had been changed to or even what you looked like. Not until I heard you scream, did I realize that you were mine."

Bumblebee cocked his head to the side. "You…you recognized my scream?" Bumblebee questioned.

Megatron made a small chuckle. "All Creators recognize the cry of their Sparkling. It was as though you were calling directly to me to rescue you, I couldn't have stopped myself from rescuing you even if I'd wanted to."

Bumblebee managed a weak smile and buried his face against Megatron's Chassis, wanting to feel his Creator's Spark. Megatron sighed and stroked his helm gently."I've missed you so much, Yellow jacket." Megatron whispered.

"Yellow Jacket," Bumblebee repeated. It felt both odd and right at the same time- right because it seemed so familiar and odd because he wasn't sure if he preferred it over Bumblebee. "I missed you as well," he said to his Creator. "I-I always wished I could meet my Creators."

Megatron cradled Bumblebee close and protectively. "Let's pray to Primus that you only meet one of your creators because if you meet Fallen..."

Bumblebee gulped, knowing what the meant. "He's not likely to come here, is he?" Bumblebee asked, praying the answer was no. He wasn't just concerned for himself, he guessed that Megatron would be in a lot of trouble if The Fallen Prime found out about Bumblebee. Worse, he didn't want his friends in any danger, especially his best friend Sari.

"No likely. He vanished after a few months after your 'death'. I may have mated with him but I haven't seen nor heard from him since." Megatron said."I do not know if he is online or not."

"I hope he's not," Bumblebee said. "I don't want him to hurt you or anyone else." Megatron smiled at this and leaned down and kissed Bumblebee's forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me sweet spark." Megatron purred.

"I...don't want to lose you," Bumblebee whispered, clinging to his Creator tightly.

Megatron chuckled softly. "Have no fear of that, young one. I'll never leave you again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And this is what you looked like when you were first sparked." Megatron said as he showed Bumblebee holograms of him when he was a sparkling, when he was still with Megatron.

Bumblebee stared in awe at the tiny yellow bundle with black stripes and tiny seeker wings on his back, he looked so tiny. He didn't have any pictures of when he'd just been sparked, for obvious reasons.

"You were such a cute little Sparkling," Megatron said with a sigh.

Bumblebee blushed slightly and looked up at his dad. Megatron smiled back and reached up and stroked Bumblebee's helm before showing another hologram.

"This one was taken…before I had to give you up. I had to have something to remind me what my sparkling looked like." Megatron whispered, struggling to hold back a sob at the spark breaking memory.

The holo was of the tiny sparkling but this time uncovered from his blanket, eyes open, and smiling up at whoever was taking his picture.

Bumblebee smiled, he didn't want to lose his father again. But one thing worried him.

"Um...w-what about my Sire?" he asked nervously. "W-won't he be mad if he finds out."

Megatron frowned before sighing and giving a nod.

"Yes. He'll stop at nothing to kill you…and me." Megatron replied.

Bumblebee shivered and hugged Megatron tightly.

"I don't want him to ever find out," he said fearfully.

Megatron wrapped his armed around Bumblebee and held him close.

"Shh, he never will. Not while I have anything to do about it I can promise you that." Megatron whispered with a snare in his tone.

"Good," Bumblebee said, though he was still worried.

"Um, what about my friends?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Megatron asked.

"Well, you're a Decepticon but you're my dad," Bumblebee said softly. "I'm not sure how they feel about that."

Sighing Megatron moved Bumblebee to the side some so he could stand up.

"I understand your concern but I don't think you have to worry. Ultra Magnus told me before you were changed that an Autobot medic would be changing you and he was close to retiring…but never did. I believe Ultra Magnus and that medic may have already gotten word of what's happened to you and is probably informing you team on your inheritance." Megatron explained.

"Oh," Bumblebee said softly before asking.

"What was the name of the Medic?"

Megatron smiled.

"I believe his name was...Ratchet."

"What Ratchet, really!" Bee gasped.

"Oh yes, he's always known who you were," Megatron said with a laugh.

"That explains all the times he's called me pit spawn," Bumblebee muttered to which Megatron said with a chuckle.

"No, I think that was because you were naughty."

Bumblebee pouted and stuck his glossa out at him which made Megatron chuckle.

"He's a grumpy old Mech who can't take a joke," Bumblebee said, crossing his arms as he sulked.

Megatron raised his brow at this.

"And why do you say that Bumblebee, you make it sound like he hates you?"

"It's just he's always getting onto me, just because I'm the youngest," Bumblebee grumbled.

"He says I'm reckless and I don't think, I just rush into danger."

"And he's very wise to do this." Megatron replied.

Bee cocked his head at this.

"He's an old mech, one that has experienced things so being old means the more you should listen to him. He's just trying to protect you from being hurt like he might have when you were his age." He explained.

"I suppose," Bumblebee said slowly.

"But he's still grumpy and grizzly."

Megatron laughed at this.

"Maybe, but you still need to show him respect, he only has your best interests at Spark," he chided his son gently.

"Ya I know, respect your elders." Bumblebee replied but smirked as he looked up at his dad.

"So what now?" He asked.

Megatron walked back over and picked Bee up and placed him in his lap again as he sat back down.

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Are you hungry, Bee?"

Bumblebee blushed and rubbed the back of his helm.

"Well, I haven't eaten almost all day." He replied.

"I'll get you some," Megatron said, standing up back still holding Bumblebee in his arms.

He went over to a dispenser and quickly poured a steaming cube of pink energon for his son. He then offered it to him, like Bumblebee was still a little Sparkling.

Bee glared up at him playfully.

"Not cool mech." He hissed.

"You'll have to forgive you're old dad, I've missed a lot after all," Megatron said with a smile, still offering the cube to Bumblebee.

Giving a sigh in defeat Bumblebee tilted his head back some and allowed Megatron to feed him the energon like he was a sparkling again.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Megatron teased softly, giving him son a nuzzle.

Bumblebee giggled and nuzzled back before replying.

"Nope but that's the last time I'm letting you do that ever again." Bee chuckled.

"Then I'll treasure this memory forever," he said softly, hugging his little son, his Spark nearly bursting with happiness.

Bee smiled before snuggling up to him. He gave cute yawn and got comfortable to take a short recharge.

Megatron smiled and rocked him gently, it was so nice to spend time with his Sparkling again. He'd barely had any time when Bumblebee had first been born, he'd had to hide him quickly. But now they could get to know each other properly as they spent time together.

Back at the Autobot base Ratchet was desperately trying to get in contact with Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus do you read me, please respond." He called but all he got back was static.

"Come on," he growled, thumping the console.

"I need to talk to Ultra Magnus, this is an emergency."

But still nothing but static.

"Damn it," he snarled, thumping the console.

"I need to talk to him now!"

"Rat….can you…Ratchet?" A static cut voice called for him.

"Ultra Magnus sir," Ratchet called back. "Can you hear me? I have to talk to you."

"Ratchet?...'s happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's Bumblebee, sir," he said as loudly and clearly as he could.

"He knows about his past sir, he knows about Megatron."

The static affecting the transmission cleared up just as Ultra Magnus sighed and looked back at Ratchet.

"There was no way of keeping the truth from him forever but the more important question is will he accept it and does the rest of your team know?"

"They know," Ratchet said grimly.

"But that's not just why I'm calling, Megatron has Bumblebee."

"What else has happened Ratchet?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Nothing else sir," Ratchet said grimly. "I just need your advice on how to proceed."

"How to tell the team who Bumblebee came from?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet said with a heavy sigh.

"But I have a feeling it'll have to be the whole truth, we just can't tell them some and not all of it. And I think Bee will need his friends to accept where he came from, otherwise it'll destroy him."

Ultra Magnus nodded at this.

"But keep it slow with them Ratchet, we don't want anything to be said or heard wrong and they end up accepting Bumblebee as an enemy more than a friend." Ultra Magnus cautioned.

"Don't worry," Ratchet said. "I'll be careful, explain that Bumblebee's been brought up an Autobot, and that his parentage doesn't change that."

"Good," Ultra Magnus said before saying.

"I'd better go, I can't be away too long or people will get suspicious."

Ratchet nodded in understanding before the transmission cut off. Ratchet sat there, very nervous on how to break the news without it backfiring.

He thought wryly that at least they'd listen, if Bumblebee was here, he'd be constantly interrupting. But he wasn't and Ratchet needed to tell the team right now. Activating his comm, he said.

"Prime, I got to talk to you and the rest of the team, can you all come into the medical bay?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to for letting me adopt this story. Shizuka Taiyou get a thank you for an idea that she gave me._

Chapter 7

Ratchet took a deep breath as he saw the rest of his team enter the med bay with worry on their faces. The old medic knew that everyone was concerned for Bumblebee. Ratchet knew that he would have to tell everyone that Bumblebee was the son of Megatron.

Optimus looked at Ratchet when he entered the med bay hoping for some good news. The look of the medic's face told him that Ratchet had something to talk to them about and that they better listen.

"There is something that I need to talk to you bots about concerning Bumblebee." Ratchet said to his team.

"Have you found him?" Bulkhead asked excitedly hoping that Ratchet had found some trace of his little buddy.

"No I haven't Bulkhead. But I have reason to believe that Bumblebee will be okay." The red and white medic told the massive green Autobot.

"Okay? Okay? Bumblebee is with Megatron! How can he be Okay?" Bulkhead screamed into Ratchet's face.

"Bumblebee is safe because Megatron is Bumblebee's carrier." Ratchet told his team while he turned down his audio receptors when his team yelled at the news and boy did they yell.

"WHAT!"

Every window in the base shattered at the volume of the three Autobots yells.

"That can't be. Bumblebee is way to nice and naive to be Megatron's son." Prowl pointed out as soon as he regained his stature after hearing what Ratchet had said.

"Ratchet have you been dipping into the high grade lately?" Bulkhead asked his optics wide.

"Ratchet how can you be sure that Bumblebee is Megatron's son?" Optimus asked.

"Because I was the medic that Ultra Magnus asked to reformat Bumblebee who's was a winglet named YellowJacket when he was a sparkling. The Magnus told me that Bumblebee's life was in danger and Megatron gave him to Ultra Magnus to protect him when he was just a newborn sparkling." Ratchet explained.

The three Autobots were shocked that Megatron had feelings enough to give up his sparkling to the Autobots.

"Why?"

"I don't know why Megatron gave up Bumblebee but like I said Bumblebee is safe as long as he stays near Megatron. We just have to wait until Megatron contact us which will be awhile as I guess that Megatron will want to spend some time with his son." Ratchet told his team.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base.

Megatron watch as his son sleep peacefully wrapped up in the blankets. Megatron had covered Bumblebee with his Blakie and left the room. The Decepticon leader would need to talk to his men about Bumblebee. He knew Lugnut would be easy to talk to but Blitzwing was another story. As soon as he walked into the throne room he was bombarded with questions.

"My lord why did you bring that Autobot to the base?" Lugnut asked as he keeled to his leader.

Megatron let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day. "What I am about to tell does not leave your mouths. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Megatron told his men.

The two Decepticons nodded their helms a little afraid of their leader.

Seeing that he could trust his men Megatron began tell them about his son and what he had to do to protect him.

As soon as Megatron finished telling him about who Bumblebee was Lugnut started to say that he would protect the young prince of the Decepticons with his life. Megatron rolled his Optics slightly but had a ghost of a smile come to his face. Lugnut was his most loyalist solider.

Blitzwing on the other hand was going crazy. His face's refused let either one take control. Megatron had enough of the foolishness and hit the triple changer over the head causing Icy to take control.

"The Minibot is your son? Who would have thought." The insane triple changer said as he fought to keep his persona's in check.

"Yes Bumblebee is my son and you will treat him with the utmost respect or you will have to answer to me." Megatron growled. He knew that Blitzwing and his son had a history with each other as his son always beat the triple changer when ever they fought.

"Never fear Lord Megatron I will protect the prince with my life and squash anyone that threatens to hurt him." The One Optic Decepticon stated loudly and he raised his servo in the air.

Once again Megatron rolled his optics this time Blitzwing did the same thing.

" I will contact the Autobots in due time. Make sure that my son does not wake up for the next solar cycle. If does wake up in will be on your heads." Megatron said to his men as he walked out of the throne room and went to contact the Autobots letting them know that their teammate was safe and sound.

_Next chapter Megatron contacts Optimus and tells him and his team to meet him at a certain place to talk about Bumblebee and his safety. _

Ideas welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Zerqyx gets credit for and idea based in this chapter._

Chapter 8

Megatron walked towards his throne room with the intent of contacting Shockwave and telling him that he had found his son. The Decepticon leader pressed a few buttons on the counsel in front of him. Soon a image appeared. It was a picture of a one optic mech that was smaller than Lugnut.

"You called for me Lord Megatron?" The mech asked his voice showing his respect to his leader.

:Yes Shockwave I have. I have wonderful news. My son has been found." The Leader of the Decepticons told his loyal LT.

"That is wonderful news My Lord. Where in Primus's name did you find him.?"

"I found him with the Earth Autobots. He was the yellow minibot known as Bumblebee. Think about it Shockwave. My son was in plain sight and I never even knew it until Starscream tried to kill him earlier this week." Megatron told his undercover spy who for some reason flinch at the Autobot name of his son. The leader of the Decepticons knew that he couldn't stay on the communications long without the Autobots finding out about his spy so he told Shockwave that he would talk to him soon and cut off the communication to Cybertron.

Shockwave let out the breath that he was holding. Bumblebee was his leader's son. Bumblebee the mech that he had set up in Boot Camp to place the blame on Wasp was his leader's son. Oh was he in big trouble if the yellow minibot ever found out just who Longarm Prime really was.

Once Megatron got off the comms with Shockwave he decided to call the Autobot Base. He had gotten the frequency from his son who wanted to contact his friends right away but Megatron told Bumblebee that he needed to rest after such a long day.

Quickly typing in the required numbers Megatron waited for the screaming to begin and boy did it ever.

Optimus as soon as he found out who was calling began yelling the Decepticon leader and demanding his youngest teammate back.

Megatron could tell right away that Optimus cared for Bumblebee like a son even though he was a Decepticon. Megatron bit back a smile as he watch the Young Prime rant and rave about Bumblebee.

Once Megatron was sure that Optimus was done yelling at him he started to speak.

"I'm guessing that you already know just who Bumblebee is to me. Let me tell you one thing Autobots. I just got my son back. I have no intention of letting any harm come to him. Right now he is recharging and I have no plans to wake him up." The Black and grey Decepticon told the Autobots.

"Why did you give him up in the first place if he meant that much to you?" Prowl asked.

Megatron took a deep breath before he spoke. "It was because of his fear of flying. Now before you say anything let me start from the beginning." Megatron replied with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"My mate was very proud when Bumblebee who real name is Yellowjacket was born. He thought that he would have a strong heir to follow in his footsteps but when it was discovered that Bumblebee was afraid of flying my mate ordered me to kill him when he was only a few days old. You may think of me as a sparkless mech but even I would never harm a sparkling. I took Bumblebee to Ultra Magnus who agreed to meet me a a neutral place so that I could hand over my son to him for safe keeping. Giving up my son was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but I knew that Ultra Magnus would find a way to keep Bumblebee safe. Later Ultra Magnus told me that he had my son reformatted into a grounder that would eventually in time have to be reformatted back into a flyer because of his flying programs. I will not take him away from his team as you are his family but please give me some time with my son as I haven't seen him in so long." Megatron explained to the Autobots.

Some time passed before Optimus spoke. "Alright Megatron. I for one can't even begin to understand how you felt when you had to give up your son but I do hear the truth in your voice. As long as Bumblebee is happy that's all that matters. But if he wants to come home than you have to promise that you will release him."

Megatron nodded his helm for as much as he wanted his son to be by his side he knew that his son was more Autobot than Decepticon.

"I will return Bumblebee to you by the end of the week. Then we will discuss visitions as I want to be in my son's life." The Decepticon leader pointed out.

"The only thing I think that we have to worry about is the Elite Guard and Sentinel." Optimus said the last part with disgust. Everyone knew that Optimus and Sentinel did not get along on bit.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Optimus Prime. Right now my son's happiness in more important."

"I understand. We'll do our best to keep Sentinel off yours and Bumblebee's back. Optimus Prime out." Optimus told Megatron and cut off communications.

Megatron knew that if Sentinel Prime found out that Bumblebee was his son that he would never see Bumblebee again for the youngling would be locked up in the stockades. But for now he knew that his son was safe with both factions looking out for him.

_Next chapter Bumblebee learns just how loyal the Decepticons are to him._

Ideas really need for the next chapter as I have none.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. MissCHSparkles get a thank you for idea based in this chapter. **Oh and MissChSparkles PLEASE Hurry up and update A SLAVE TO LOVE. : )**_

Chapter 8

A few days had passed since Bumblebee found out that he was he son of Megatron and the Fallen. The young minibot was still a little shocked that he was the son of Decepticons and a little afraid at how his teammates would react when they found out. He knew that Ratchet wouldn't care as he was the medic that upgraded him to a grounder but who knew what the others would think.

Then there was Lugnut who Bumblebee thought was more insane than Blitzwing for some reasons. One of the reason Bumblebee thought that the cyclops was insane was the fact that he never let Bumblebee out of his sight even when Bumblebee ran into the woods to get some fresh air. Also Lugnut kept calling him 'My Prince' all the time and it was getting really annoying.

"My young Prince there you are. You father had requested your presence in the throne room." Lugnut yelled from across the hallway as Bumblebee tried to get out sight.

Forcing back a groan Bumblebee turned around and followed the massive Decepticon to the throne room which he had no idea where it was as even though he was Megatron's son he was still raised an Autobot and therefore the enemy of the Decepticons.

Lugnut put one of his hands over Bumblebee's optics so that he couldn't see where they were going. It took a few minutes to get to the throne room but Bumblebee was glad when Lugnut had removed his hand from his optics so that he could see.

"I'll leave you and Lord Megatron to talk." Lugnut said with a slight bow from the waist and left the room.

Bumblebee walked towards his father who was sitting on his throne reading something. He let out a small gulp as he approached his father.

Megatron looked up from the datapad that he was reading and motioned for his son to come closer. Once Bumblebee was inches from him Megatron picked him up and placed him on his lap closed to his spark chamber.

Bumblebee curled up in to the chassis and listened to the beating of his Creator's spark. He enjoyed this comfort feeling that he was receiving from his carrier.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bumblebee asked as he curled even deeper into the warm chassis. He wasn't ready to call Megatron dad just yet.

"Optimus Prime has called me to inform you that Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus will be arriving on Earth in a few hours. I think that it would be best if you were returned to the Autobots until they leave." Megattron told his son. Seeing the scared look on Bumblebee's face Megatron knew that he had to calm his son down. "Remember that Ultra Magnus already knows about who you are so you don't have to worry about him. It is Sentinel that has me worried. He is such a jerk and a bad name to the Autobots. Primus help the Autobots if he becomes Magnus." Megatron told his son making a face that caused Bumblebee to laugh out loud.

Megatron smiled at his son's antics. It was so good to hear his son laugh. The warlord had missed out on so much in his sparkling's life and now he didn't want to give his son back too the Autobots but knew that his son was more Autobot than Decepticon. Megatron also knew that when he and his men fought then there would be a problem. He'd work something out later. Right now he wanted to spend a few more moments with his new found son.

"Come on let's get you back to the Autobots. I'll have Blitzwing take you back." Megatron told his son who did and fist pump.

"Thank you. I like Lugnut but he is just a little too loyal to the Decepticons which in my case is a good thing but him saying to me and calling me "My Prince' all the time is getting a little to annoying." Bumblebee told Megatron who put him down on the ground.

"That is just he way he is My son. Strika his mate is just as loyal and when she finds out that you are alive will go as the organics say nuts. She adored you when your were a sparkling and was sparkbroken when I had to give you up to the Autobots to keep you safe." Megatron said smiling as he walked over to one of the storage containers and pulled out something that looked like a communication device.

"I want you to take this and when ever you need to talk to me don't be afraid to use it. It can't be scanned by any of the Autobot's technology so it's safe to use. I promise that I won't ask for any info on what your plans are or anything like that. I just want to be able to talk to you and keep in contact with you. I've spent so long not knowing if you were alive and now I don't want to lose you." The Decepticon leader softly said as he hand the device over to Bumblebee who took it and placed it in his subspace pocket for safe keeping.

Soon Blitzwing arrived to take Bumblebee back to the Autobots. Bumblebee told him that he wanted to be dropped of at Sumdac Tower. The Triple changer agreed and picked up Bumblebee in his arms and took off towards the city with Bumblebee's Optics covered so that he wouldn't know where the base was located.

Megatron watched as his only child fly away. Tears started to drip from his optics as he knew it would be a long time before he would be able to hold his son again in his arms.

_Next chapter Sentinel and Ultra Magnus arrive on earth and Bumblebee talks to Ultra Magnus._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews. Ideas and alerts and favorites._

Chapter 10

Bumblebee arrived at the base just as Sentinel and Ultra Magnus had arrived. Sentinel demanded to know where he had been. Thank Primus for Optimus coming to his rescue.

"Bumblebee was out scouting and had some trouble with his comm and we couldn't contact him. So he had no idea that you were coming." Optimus told Sentinel who just looked at him with a weird optic.

"Well then get it fixed. Ultra Magnus doesn't need to be kept waiting by a bunch of glitches like you." Sentinel snarled out a little to gladly.

Optimus bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep from yelling at Sentinel. The big chinned mech was not worth getting in trouble for.

"Well now that we are all here perhaps we should go inside and discuss the reason that we came here for." Ultra Magnus said breaking up a fight that he knew was bound to happen between the two Primes.

"Yes Sir. Please come in." Optimus said as he ushered The Magnus into their base.

As he was walking into the base Ultra Magnus shot a quick glance at Bumblebee who was looking a little tired but that was to be expected after all that he was going through. The leader of the Autobots knew that if his Second in command knew about Bumblebee's heritage then all hell would break lose and Bumblebee would be on the run from the Autobots for being a Decepticon when Bumblebee had nothing to do with the Decepticon cause.

Optimus directed Ultra Magnus to the stone couch in the living room.

Once he was seated The Magnus cleared his voice to show that he wanted everyone attention.

"What I am about to say is related to everything that is going on with the Decepticons. The Fallen has return and is bent on getting the Allspark and taking over the Universe."

Loud gasps were heard from everyone and Bumblebee started to shake slightly. His sire was back and the minibot knew that his life was in danger.

"Who's the Fallen?" Sari asked from her spot on Bulkhead's shoulder. She wanted to know just who would cause her best friend to shake the way he was.

"The Fallen is one of the most evilest mech to ever exist. Some say he was sparked from Unicron himself other say he was rejected for the pits. Either way he makes Megatron look like an Autobot." Optimus explained to Sari. He had told her about Unicron earlier in the year when she had asked about the gods and legends that his kind had.

"That is not the worst of it. Megatron is bonded to The Fallen and had a sparkling with him. The Fallen thought that he would have a strong heir to his empire but later when the sparkling was only a few days old it was discovered that the sparkling was afraid of flying. The Fallen refuse to have a weak son so he ordered Megatron to kill him. Megatron may be cold and evil but even he would never harm or kill a sparkling especially if it was his own." Ultra Magnus said.

"What happened to the Sparkling?" Bulkhead asked as he tried to keep face with Sentinel around.

"On a cold bitter night I went out alone with only my Hammer as a protection to neutral ground to meet with Megatron. He asked me to take care of his son and I did. I wasn't about to let a innocent sparkling be offlined just because one of his creators thought that he was to weak. I had one of my most Trusted medics reformat him into a grounder for he was a winglet. He was raised by Autobots and is loyal to the Autobots and when he wants to reveal himself he will be treated like an Autobot. Do I make myself clear?" Ultra Magnus said the last part looking directly at Sentinel who flinch under the Magnus's gaze.

"Sir with all due respect. How can you be sure that whoever the sparkling grew up to be will remain loyal to our cause." Sentinel pointed out. He didn't like the idea that there was a Decepticon hiding in the mists of the Autobots especially knowing that it's Megatron's son.

"YellowJacket was raised by Autobots and knows only the Autobot way of life. I trust him with my life and you should too. I have keep and optic on him and so far has shown no loyalty to the Decepticons. He is to be trusted." The Magnus told Sentinel as he tried to get the idea that Bumblebee was safe though his Second in command's thick processor.

Sentinel opened his mouth once again only to close it when Ultra Magnus shot him a glare that could melt steel.

"Now that we have that taken care of I would like a progress report of what been going on." The Magnus asked Optimus who gave him the report of what was going on minus the part where Bumblebee was kidnapped by Megatron and they later found out that Bumblebee was Megatron's son.

"That's all. You've only managed to collect 10 shards. I could have done better and gotten them all." Sentinel boasted.

"Yeah right. How could you get all the shards when you are afraid of a little organic creature called a mouse and scream like a femme when you see Sari." Bumblebee pointed out.

Sentinel growled at the minibot and made a move to smack him only in mid swing have his hand caught by Optimus.

"Sentinel I don't care if you are Second in Command _don't _you ever attempt to hit one of my men ever again or so help me not even the best medics will be able to put you back together again." Optimus snarled as he smashed Sentinel's forearm armor.

Bumblebee stood in shock at what Optimus was doing for him. It showed that his friends still accepted him for who he was and not because of his heritage. He could trust his team with his life. The minibot just prayed that Lugnut never found out about what Sentinel tried to do him. That mech was insane when it came to protecting him as he was one of the most loyalist of all the Decepticons.

_Next chapter Shockwave informs the Decepticons that thier Prince is alive and well. _

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. DragonGirl156, Shizuka Taiyou and Akirisan X get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 11

_Takes place after Shockwave finds out that Bumblebee is YellowJacket.._

Shockwave looked at the blank communication screen in shock. Bumblebee was the Prince of the Decepticons. Never did the spy think that his leader's son was right in plain sight. He had to imform the rest of the Decepticons that their Prince was alive and well.

Shockwave opened one of his desk's doors to reveal a strane communicator that was not Autobot technology. It was a long range communicator meant for contacting soliders who were to far from Cybertron that normal communications could not reach and also used for when you didn't want the call traced.

The undercover spy pressed a certain code into the device And waited for the other bot on the other end to respond. Shockwave didn't have long to wait as within a few minutes the face of the Decepticon that he called appeared.

"Commander Shockwave do what do we owe this unexpected call." Strika asked. She was a massive femme and mate to Lugnut.

"I have some wonderful news Strika. YellowJacket has been found and he is safe and sound for the moment." The spy told the leader of Team Charr.

Slinece was heard for a few moments before a loud scream echoed through the sound proof room.

"WHAT! The prince is alive? Where is he?" Strika yelled. She being a femme was always fond of sparklings no matter what faction they were. She would go out of her way to make sure the no Autobot or Decepticon sparklings and 1st frame younglings were injured or killed in the battles that she and her team fought.

"I can not say where he is for his safety. If the Autobots ever found out that he was alive, they would kill him. All I can tell you is that he is safe with Autobots that know about his heirtage and will protect him with their lives. Also Ultra Magnus had told the idiot of a 2nd in command that YellowJacket is not to be harmed in any way shape or form." The undercover Decepticon told one of the few femmes that was loyal to the Decepticon cause.

"But what if the other Autobots find about the young Prince? What do we do then? Ultra Magnus may be able to protect him only when he is around." Strika bulrted out. She was concerned for her young Prince but she also knew that Ultra Magnus was a honorable mech and would never let anything happen to a youngling like YellowJacket. The Magnus did agree to look after the Prince when Megatron had to give him up for safety.

"Strika, Lord Megatron has assured me that the Prince will be safe with the Autobots. For now as much as we want him to return to the Decepticons, he is safer with the Autobots." Shockwave told the femme.

Strika knew that what Shockwave had told her was the truth. If Yellowjacket was to stay safe and out of sight from his Sire then being with the Autobots was the best place for him.

"I have to get off. Any longer on this device and it would be traced. I'll try and keep you updated on YellowJacket's progress. Shockwave out." The undercover spy said as he cut the communication off.

Shockwave put the device back into it's hiding place and went back to doing what he was supposed to do and that was get information for his leader.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he watched Sentinel tangle with Lugnut. In a way the minibot was enjoying the idea of watching Sentinel get his aft handed to him on a silver patter as the humans say. Bumblebee knew that Lugnut was protective of him and would die for him but taking on Sentinel just because the big chinned mech insulted him was really ridiculous.

Optimus stood where he was at as he watch his former friend get the slag beaten out of him.

Sentinel had called Bumblebee a pathetic excuse of a mech and even pathetic excuse for a front line solider.

Lugnut just so happened to me in the area and heard what Sentinel had called Bumblebee and proceeded to attack Sentinel without any mercy.

"How dare you insult the Prince of the Decepticons. You shall pay for your insolence." Lugnut yelled as he threw Sentinel to the ground and started to do the POKE punch when Bumblebee ran out and stopped the massive giant from killing the Elite Guard.

"But my Prince he has insulted you." Lugnut replied as he stopped midway from using his punch.

"That may be true but I do not want any energon shed on my behalf and you better get used to the idea of me being insulted by Sentinel as that's what he does and is his only weapon." Bumblebee told Lugnut while insulting Sentinel.

Sentinel growled at being insulted. "How dare you talk about me like that!"

Lugnut slammed Sentinel to the ground again and pointed his fist in the blue and orange mech's face. "You will be quiet when in the preance of the Prince of the Decepticons. Do I make myself clear?" Lugnut warned.

Sentinel just nodded his helm up and down quickly. Something told him that he better watch what he said around Bumblebee now that he knew that the minibot was the Decepticon Prince. It was hard to believe that the bumbler in Boot Camp was really a Decepticon and their Prince.

"Lugnut why don't you return to Megatron and I'll handle Sentinel." Bumblebee told the overprotective mech.

Lugnut nodded his helm and transformed in to his flight mode and took off.

Once Lugnut was gone Bumblebee walked up to Sentinel. "I strongly advise you to be careful what you say around me. I don't have that much control over Lugnut when it comes to protecting me. He will kill anyone that he feels is a threat to me without orders and that includes you." Bumblebee proudly told Sentinel before walking away from him.

Sentinel stood in his place with his jaw hanging. He still just couldn't believe that Bumblebee was the Prince of the Decepticons and had saved his life after everything he had done to the minibot.

_Next chapter Bumblebee get some scary news about his Sire and contemplates if he should say with the Autobots._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to all the reviews and alert and faves. DragonGirl156, Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used. _

Chapter 12

Sentinel keep a close optic on the yellow minibot. It was hard to believe that the annoying minibot was in fact the son of the leader of the Decepticons. Sentinel didn't trust Bumblebee one bit. But something told him that he could trust him. He didn't know why but maybe it was because of the way Bumblebee came into the world with his Sire wanting to kill him because he had a weakness. That was just cruel to kill an innocent sparkling because it had a fear of something. Sentinel may not trust Bumblebee but he would respect Ultra Magnus's words on the matter. Bumblebee deserved that much at least.

Lugnut continued to watch out for his Prince from a distance. Something told the massive Decepticon that something bad was going to happen and it would involve YellowJacket.

Lugnut's feeling of dread was right for there was something heading for Earth. A great and sinister evil was approaching the small organic planet intent on finishing something that should have been finished a long time ago.

Inside a small space craft was a evil looking mech with fangs and sharp claws that could tear you to shreds. Behind the mech was a group of bots that looked just as evil and mean.

"My lord we are approaching the location of the last know whereabouts of Megatron and his team." A small gray mech said from his seat at the command station.

"Good. I want to find out if the rumors are true about my weakling son being alive." The largest of the mechs said. He was known as the Fallen. One of the most feared Decepicons in history. The fallen did not tolerate weakness from any of his followers and that included his son. He thought that he was getting a powerful and fearless son but instead got a weakling that was scared of flying. He would not put up with his son being a weakling and ordered his mate to get rid of him. Obviously Megatron hadn't done what he was asked and his son was raised by Autobots. That was unacceptable.

The reason that the Fallen was coming to Earth was he had heard a rumor from some of his soldiers that YellowJacket was alive and doing well on a organic planet called Earth and was an Autobot. Soon he would find his son and see if he was worry of being his son and train him in the ways of a future leader. If he wasn't worthy than he would be killed.

"Sir we are entering the planet's atmosphere." The navigator replied.

"Very good. Land us near the last known location of my mate's energy signature." The Fallen said as he took his seat at in the center of the ship.

The ship descended to the small blue planet with ease and landed just north of the Detroit City.

Megatron in the meantime felt a deep chill come over him. He had those feelings before but only when some thing awful was going to happen and he was right. Lugnut came barreling in like a his aft was on fire.

"Lord Megatron we have a situation." The masive mech yelled out as he skidded to a halt just in front of Megatron's feet.

"What's going on Lugnut?" The Decepticon leader asked his most loyal solider.. Lugnut was known for his dramatics but something told Megatron that there was more going on than he thought.

"The Fallen's ship has landed outside of the city. I think he knows about the Prince." The one optic Decepticon said worriedly.

If Megatron could have turned pale he would have. His mate was on Earth and no doubt had found out about their son who was supposed to be dead was alive.

Megatron had to warn the Autobots so that they could keep his son and their teammate safe. He would die for his son and had a feeling that the Autobots that made up YellowJacket's team would do the same thing.

Meanwhile At the Autobot Base

Bumblebee sat in his room thinking about everything that had happened to him. He was a Decepticon and not just any Decepticon but the son of two of the most strongest and scariest of the Decepticons.

The young minibot was scared and really didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with the Autobots who had raised him and taken care of him but a part of him wanted to be with his Carrier who was forced to give him up when he only a few days old.

Bumblebee just didn't know where to turn. He was a Decepticon by birth but raised as an Autobot. Oh why did Primus have to be so cruel to him? What did he ever do to deserve something like this? Was he being punished because he was a seeker and afraid of heights? He just didn't know where to turn.

Bumblebee was broght out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Little buddy Optimus wants us to meet in the living room. He said it was important." Bulkhead's muffled voice was heard through the door.

"Okay Bulky. I'm on my way." The minibot replied and got off his berth and headed for the door.

Bumblebee walked into the living room to see Optimus talking to Megatron which surprised him greatly.

"To what do we owe this converstain for?" Optimus asked.

"I don't have much time but I have to warn my son. The Fallen is on Earth and knowing him he's going to come looking for his supposedly dead son. Optimus I know that I don't have any right to ask you this but could you please keep YellowJacket safe for me as I can not." Megatron begged.

Optimus didn't even blink. "Megatron we will keep Bumblebee safe from the fallen. I swear to Primus that he will be safe."

Megatron nodded his helm in appreciation. "Thank you Optimus. I have to get off. The Fallen could be tracing this communication." Megatron replied and soon the screen went blank.

_Next chapter The fallen attacks the city and Bumblebee gets an upgrade._

Ideas are need for the next chapter PLEASE.

Names for the Fallen's crew is also welcomed. They need to be just as evil as he is in their names. Names only please.

I would like at least 2 Reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone that gave me ideas and names for the story. It really means a lot to me._

Chapter 13

Bumblebee started to transform when he heard word that his Sire was here on Earth. He had to get away from his friends in order to protect them. Bumblebee was many things but putting his friends in danger was something that he would never do. Just as he was about to leave the base he was caught up in Ratchet's EMP field.

Ratchet could tell the youngling on his team was about to run. Who wouldn't want to run when you find out that the Sire that wanted you killed for being weak was here on Earth looking for you. Ratchet activated his EMP Chargers and caught Bumblebee in the electromagnetic field to prevent him from getting away.

"Bumblebee calm down." Ratchet told the yellow minibot as he struggled to get away from the medic.

"You don't understand Ratchet I have to get away from here. You guys are in danger if I stay." Bumblebee cried out as he continued to fight Ratchet's hold on him.

"Bumblebee just listen to us. Nothing is going to happened to you as long as we're with you. We will protect you." Optimus told his teammate.

"That's the point! I don't want you to protect me at the cost of your life. You guess are my friends and I don't want to lose you. That's why I have to leave." Bumblebee yelled as he continued to fight Ratchet.

"Bumblebee listen. I know that you are scared but also know that we are willing to protect you no matter what as you are a friend and fellow teammate. Teammates protect each other no matter what." Optimus told Bumblebee who at what Optimus had said stopped fighting and settled down some what.

"That's better. Now why don't we sit down and talk." Optimus told the frighten minibot who had slight tears in his optics.

Bumblebee nodded his helm and took a deep breath.

Ratchet retracted his magnets and put Bumblebee on the ground where Optimus place a hand on his shoulder making sure that Bumblebee didn't try and run away from them.

"Come on Little one let's talk." Optimus said. The leader of the Earth bound Autobots had grown fond of Bumblebee and treated him like a little brother and always looked out for him when he could.

Once everyone sat down in the living room Bumblebee's dam broke and he started to cry uncontrollably and started saying thing like he was scared of what would happen to both of his families and other things like he was scared to get reformatted into his seeker form and how would he ever be able to fight the Decepticons when he was one.

Bulkhead pulled his best friend into a hug and told Bumblebee that he would always be his best friend whether he was a Autobot or a Decepticon.

Bumblebee held on to Bulkhead for dear life as he sobbed. He was so scared.

"Bumblebee you have every right to be scared with what is happening to you but you also have friends that will help you with what is going on. As for your upgrades remember that I was the medic that reformatted you into a grounder when you were a sparkling so I know your system inside and out." Ratchet told the whimpering minibot gently laying a hand on his head.

Bumblebee looked up at the aging medic with a smile. He also looked around and saw the looks on the others faces with the exasperation of Sentinel all had looks of friendship and love on their faces. Sentinel's look was a cross between confusion and disbelief but not where was their any sign of hatred on his face.

The Jettwins perked up at the thought of another flier like them. They would teach Bumblebee everything that he needed to know about flying. They also would have a new little brother that they could cuddle.

"You to being also having us to be teaching you how to fly Little Bee." JetStorm said as he and his brother took a few steps toward the yellow minibot.

"Brother is right. You can to be counting on us to be helping you like the big brothers that we are going to be." JetFire said as he pulled Bumblebee away from Bulkhead and he and his brother processed to hug and squish him between them.

Prowl could see that Bumblebee was not liking being squished so he decided to intervene and rescue his teammate from the loveable Jettwins.

"Okay you too I think Bee get's the idea that you accept him and will help him when he gets his upgrades." The cycleninja told the twins as he gently pulled Bumblebee away from them.

"Okay Cyclemotor Prowl." The twins said at the same time.

"Come on Cats let's get the parts Bumblebee needs so that he can become a flier." Jazz pointed out as he and the twins headed out to the SteelHaven.

Ratchet picked up Bumblebee and carried him into the med to wait for Jazz to get back with the parts needed.

Optimus turn to Sentinel clear on making his point known. "Sentinel I will say this only once. If you ever do anything to Bumblebee I will personally make it my mission to make you life a live Hell. Bumblebee is caught between two worlds and has no idea where to turn. He needs all that support that we can muster to help him. If you can do that than take the Space Bridge and go back to Cybertron and don't come back." Optimus told Sentinel as he left the room leaving Sentinel with the Magnus.

Ultra Magnus turned to look at Sentinel. "I agree with Optimus on the fact that Bumblebee is caught between two worlds and doesn't know where to turn. You will treat Bumblebee with the respect due an Autobot. If I find out that you have not done that, you will not like the consequence." The Magnus told Sentinel who just nodded his head.

Sentinel would respect the Magnus's words but at the same time keep and an close optic on the yellow minibot just in case. But something told him deep in his spark that Bumblebee would never betray the Autobots no matter what.

_Next chapter Bumblebee gets upgraded in to his seeker form and the Fallen attacks._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the wonderful ideas and alerts. __Akirisan X and MissChsparkles gets criedt for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 14

Megatron let out a groan as Blitzwing applied some sealant to his wounds. The Decepticon leader had just been in a fight with his mate about their son.

_Flashback_

Megatron stood where he was standing in shock. There standing in the hallway of his throne room was The Fallen and he did not look happy.

"So Megatron how nice to see you again." The fallen said his sharp fangs showing with each word.

Megatron tried to hide a shiver as he saw his mate walk towards him. If there was anything that Megatron was scared of, it was his mate. The Fallen was to cruel that he would have his new sparked son killed for being weak. Megatron was many thing but even he would never kill an sparkling that was innocent in the war.

"You have I have some things to discuss my darling mate." The Fallen told his mate with an Evil smile.

For the first time in a long time Megatron was scared not just for him but for the safety of his son.

The Fallen grabbed Megatron by his neck and threw him across the room where he slammed into a wall.

The Fallen walked over to where his mate was laying in a heap. "Now it's time to talk." Fallen said evilly.

_End Flashback_

Megatron had taken quiet a beating but refused to tell the Fallen where Bumblebee was. He would die for his son. Somehow he managed to contact Lugnut and tell him to keep an optic on Bumblebee without being seen.

The fallen looked at his mate who was now stitting in the brig. He didn't it but Megatron had lead him to their son and he was going to see if he was worthy of being his son.

Autobot Base

Bumblebee let out a small wince as Ratchet finished the last of the upgrades. The former Grounder was a little scared about what his upgrades would look like. But Ratchet had promised him that he would like the new upgrades and he also could hide the fact that he had wings.

"There ya go Bumblebee all done." The elderly medic told the youngling. It was hard but Ratchet had come up with a way to hide Bumblebee's wings when they were not in use. Ratchet knew how prejudiced Cybertronians could be when it came to a Decepticon even if said Decepticon was raised as a Autobot.

Bumblebee slid off the berth and headed over to the mirror to check himself out. The Autobot raised Decepticon liked what he saw. His coloring was still yellow with black stripes and he was more slender than before. The reason for that was being the fact that he was born a seeker and had to have a slim body for speed and agility in battle.

Bumblebee tried out his new wings to see if what Ratchet said would happen and it did. Bumblebee could at will cause his wings to appear just by thinking a thought. Ratchet had installed a code into Bumblebee's processor. It was the only safe way for that Bumblebee could be out in public and not be prosecuted.

"Nice Job Doc Bot. I like it." Bumblebee said with a smile.

Ratchet felt a beam of pride at his work. Now it was time for Bumblebee to show off his upgrades. The medic motioned for the now young seeker to go out into the living room.

Optimus and the others waited with uncertainty for Ratchet to get done with Bumblebee's upgrade. His team seemed to be taking the idea the Bumblebee had to be reformatted into a seeker while The Jettwins were jumping for joy at the thought of a 'baby brother'. Sentinel wasn't saying anything but also he hadn't said anything demeaning about Bumblebee either. Jazz thought that it was cool that Bumblebee was a seeker and couldn't wait to see Bumblebee fly. Sari was out hanging with her father but had been informed about Bumblebee's changes.

Optimus Heard the door to the med bay open and turned around to see Bumblebee stepping out and reveal to the world his new form.

Bumblebee's looked very much like he used to before the upgrade but had blades on his wrists and a jetpack and his wings were out at the moment.

The Jettwins let out a yell and immediately ran over the former grounder and hugged the daylights out of him.

Bumblebee struggled to breath as the twins death hugged him. Jazz finally came to his rescue and pulled the twins off him saying that Bumblebee was still a little sore from the upgrades and that they could hug him all they want in a few days. Bumblebee shot Jazz a death look.

Just as Optimus was about to speak the doors to the base flung open and in walked Lugnut who has seen better days.

Ratchet ran over to Lugnut and tried to stop the bleeding from the numberious cuts in his body.

"Never mind about me. You must Protect the Prince. The Fallen knows where he is and I did my best to stop him but he was so strong." Lugnut gasped out before falling into recharge.

_Next chapter The Fallen and his team duck it out with The Autobots and will Bumblebee overcome his fear of heights and save his friend._

Battle ideas are welcome as I stink at battles.

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks a peace out

Mrs. Bumblebee provided me with the disscribition of Bumblebee's seeker form.

_Bee's face shield comes down when he's flying or fighting, he has glowing blue blades that stick out from his wrists that act like his stingers(when he hits an opponent they get a painful jolt and a very nasty gash along with it) He has a jet back with a small pair of wings that he can fold against his back when he's not using them(He can use his wings like little blades as well, like they glow blue when needed and he can fly by someone and cut them at the same time)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to all the ideas and reviews. Prowls-little-angel, Animedog91_,_AngelofAwesomess13 and MissCHSparkles all get credit for names used in this chapter._

Chapter 15

The Fallen and his men flew through the air following Lugnut's energy signature. The Fallen knew that Lugnut couldn't return to base so he would head to the Autobot's base and lead him to his son. Very soon he would see if his son was worthy of being his son and heir. If YellowJacket wasn't worthy than he would be destroyed. The Fallen did not put up with weakness. Even if it was from his own son.

"My Lord Lugnut's energy signature is getting close." Dread told his master. Dread was a all black front liner about the same size as Prowl but don't let his size fool you. Dread was one of the toughest fighters out there and showed no mercy to a mech.

"Very good Dread." The Fallen replied before turning to another one of his men. This time the mech was a nasty red color and he was called Wraith.

Wraith was so evil that it was said that Primus himself was scared of him. Wraith was also the medic on The Fallen's team although he took more pride in hurting than healing.

Another member of the team was a very delicate looking mech called HaloBringer. Don't be mislead by his looks. HaloBringer was a fierce fighter and stronger than he looked. He was immensely loyal to the Fallen.

Scar was a mech that loved to torment his captives. He was a blood red/orange mech with scars along his face in every direction. He was a minibot but his size was used to his advantage. He was also an assassin.

"My Lord what are you going to do with the Autobots that are with YellowJacket?" Scar asked. Even though he was an assassin he had a soft spot for YellowJacket cause when YellowJacket was first sparked the tiny sparkling didn't shy away from him like most sparklings and younglings did. If fact YellowJacket begged to be picked up and held by the assassin.

"If my _son_ has proved himself to be worthy in my optics than I will let him live if not then he will die." The Fallen replied with a snarl and his fangs showed.

Scar took step back from his master. The assassin knew that The Fallen would kill his son for being weak. Contrary to popular belief Scar was not a cold blooded killer like everyone thought. He would not kill sparklings nor first framers and femmes unless the femmes were fighters. It went against his coda to kill those that could not defend themselves.

"Now that you know what I am going to do with my so called son let's get going." The Fallen said as he flew ahead of the group to the last known location of Lugnut.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Ratchet was busy trying to get Lugnut back online and try and find out what happened to Megatron.

"How's it coming Ratchet?" Optimus asked from his spot in the hallway.

"I've seen worse but Lugnut should make a full recovery. The problem that we have now is that we have to watch out for the Fallen and his crew as I seen the kind of damages they can do to an Autobot." The medic replied as he put some sealant on Lugnut's wounds.

"I've already told the others to be prepared for a fight." Optimus said.

Ratchet turned around and glared at Optimus. "Optimus you Don't understand! The Fallen and his team make Megatron look like Autobots. Those on that team are some of the most evilest mechs to ever be sparked. The only one with a sense of honor is Scar and he spares only those that are non combatants." Ratchet told his team leader with fear in his voice.

"So in other words we are in for the fight of our lives." Optimus asked.

"Pretty much." Ratchet replied. "The Fallen will come after Bumblebee so we got to keep him safe which I know is something that he won't do on his own."

"I know Ratchet and Bumblebee has just been upgraded to his new form so he wouldn't know how to fight with his new frame." Optimus replied.

All of a sudden the base began to shake.

Ratchet and Optimus headed out to the living room to see a team of some of the most victious mechs that they had ever seen.

"Well you must be the Autobots that my son is a part of?" The leader of the group asked as he glared at the Autobots with a glare that could melt metal. The Leader turned to look at Bumblebee who was hiding behind the Jettwins. "And you must my Son YellowJacket?" The leader said as he made a move towards Bumblebee only to get attacked by some wind and fire attacks.

The Fallen let out a laugh at the sight of two Autobots defending a Decepticon Prince. "You Autobots do know just who you are defending is?"

"We know a lot more about him than you will ever know." Optimus yelled as he pulled out his axe and got into a defensive position. He would defend his teammate to the death.

"Oh really? Then perhaps it time that I get to know my son." The Fallen smirked as he pushed the Twins away from their "Little Brother' and made a grab for the former minibot only to have his hand smacked away from him.

"How dare you treat your Sire like that?" The Fallen roared.

"You may have helped create me but you are no Sire. A Sire doesn't order his mate to kill his son for being weak. A Sire cares about his sparkling no matter what. A Sire is willing to put his life on the line to protect his sparkling. I have someone that is a Sire to me and he certainly is not YOU." Bumblebee yelled as he lunged him self at his So called Sire and knocked him off his feet.

The Fallen let out a growl and flung his son across the room where he hit the wall hard.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee slid down the wall and was offlined when he did.

_Next chapter The Autobots and the Fallen's crew fight and Bumblebee tried to over come his fear o heights to save someone that he cares about._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

AN: I stink at battle scenes so bare with me please.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all reviews and ideas. . Bumblebee gets creidt for the idea based on in this chapter._

Chapter 16

The Autobots looked in horror as the youngest of their team was slammed against the wall and knocked off line.

"To think that this pathetic piece of slag is my son. I expected better from him." The Fallen sneered at the unconscious form of Bumblebee.

Optimus saw red at what the Fallen had said about Bumblebee. Bumblebee was not a piece of slag at said. The minibot was loyal and determined to a fault.

"Bumblebee is nothing like that!" Optimus yelled as he brought out his ax and got into a defensive posture.

The other Autobots did the same with their weapons. They would defend Bumblebee with their lives.

The Fallen just laughed at he sight of the Autobots. The Autobots honestly thought that they could take him and his team on. What a bunch of fools.

Wraith made the first move and lunged for Ratchet. Despite his old age Ratchet was able to move of the of the way just in time.

Dread started his attack on the JetTwins and Jazz. The trio even with their Circuit-Su were having a hard time dealing with the evil mech.

HaloBringer decided to take on Bulkhead.

Scar took on Prowl who thought that this was going to be a easy fight but was proven wrong when he was thrown clear across the room in to a wall.

The Fallen took on Sentinel, Optimus and Ultra Magnus at the same time and had no trouble fighting and defeating the two Primes and Magnus.

"Pathetic." The Fallen sneered at the group of Autobots laying on the grown moaning in pain. It had taken less that two minutes to defeat the Autobots. The Fallen was looking for more of a challenge.

"I would have thought that the ones protecting my son would be better fighters. But it appears that I was wrong." The Fallen said as he glared at the defeated Autobots. "And it appears that my son is just a weak as you and therefore have no right to even function in this world." He said as he walked over to the unconscious Bumblebee with his sword raise to killed the yellow mini seeker.

"Don't you touch him!" A voice yelled.

The Fallen turned to see a one Optic Decepticon looking at him with his arm raised with a cannon aimed at him.

"Well well well if it isn't the Decepticon double agent. Come to save the minibot that you sent up in Boot Camp." Fallen sneered and revealed Shockwave secret.

The Autobots turned around to look at Shockwave and realize that Longarm Prime was a undercover Decepticon do to matter of elimination.

"That doesn't matter any more. My loyalty is to Megatron and his son. Even if his son was raised by Autobots." Shockwave yelled and fired a shot at The Fallen. The shot was a really a smoke screen that once it came in contact with the air.

The smoke screen allowed Shockwave to be able to get in the room and grab Bumblebee and get out of there.

Once the smoke cleared The Fallen let out a roar of pure anger as he saw that his so called son was missing.

"Find them and bring me Shockwave's head but leave my son unharmed as I will deal with him myself." The Fallen screamed at his men.

The Mechs cleared the room as fast as they could in an attempt not to feel the wrath of their leader and master.

"As long as Bumblebee is with some one he will be safe from you." Optimus told the Fallen.

The Fallen turned to face the Autobots lying on the floor. "That remains to be seen as I have plans for you that will get my son back." The fanged mech smiled evilly as he took several slow steps towards the Autobots.

Meanwhile Shockwave was flying as fast as he could to get away from the group of trackers that were following him. He had to get Bumblebee someplace safe and the only place that he could think of was on Dinobot Island.

Once they were on the Island Shockwave contacted the ship that was in the atmosphere.

"Strika do you read me?"

The communications stayed silent for a moment before the cracking could be heard.

"I read you loud and clear Commander Shockwave." The voice of the massive femme could be heard.

"I have YellowJacket and need you to send down a transport ship and pick him up. You need to hurry as The Fallen's team is on the move." Shockwave told the femme commander worry was in his voice.

"I will send you down a ship. It should arrive in a few cycles."

"Please hurry. I don't know how long we have before he finds us."

"We will." With that the communications were shut off.

Shockwave held the young Decepticon prince in his arms. The Fallen had really done a number on him he was thrown against the wall. Shockwave kept his Optic on the lookout for the Fallen's team. If they caught up to him than that would be the last of him and the Prince.

Soon the ship appeared in the sky. Shockwave saw the ship land and headed over to it.

The door opened to the ship and Oilslick was motioning for Shockwave to hurry up as they saw figures in the sky heading towards them.

Shockwave ran as fast as he could up the ramp and headed straight for med bay. As he was running to the med he felt the ship move. Somehow the spy knew that the young prince was going to be safe.

_Next chapter The Fallen Makes a deal with Bumblebee in exchange for the lives of his friends._

Sorry for getting off track but the words didn't come to me.

Ideas welcomed anytime PLEASE

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews. Eryn savin gets credit for an idea based in this chapter._

Chapter 17

Optimus let out a groan as he was flung into a cell along with his team. The Fallen had captured them when he was trying to get to Bumblebee. Optimus looked up from his position on the floor only to wince as Sentinel was hit in the helm hard by one of the Fallen's men. Optimus thought his name was Wraith. Sentinel was flung into the cell much like Optimus was.

"Knowing how weak you Autobots are and all that slag about never leaving a bot behind my worthless son will come and try and save you. When he does I'll be waiting." Fallen crackled out before leaving the Autobots.

Sentinel was the first to speak when he was sure that The Fallen was out of hearing range. "This is just great Optimus. Look where we are all because of that little bumbler. I told you we should have just givin him to The Fallen and all of this would have never happened." Sentinel pointed out.

Optimus started to say something when Ultra Magnus beat him to it.

"Sentinel Prime do you really thing that giving Bumblebee to the Fallen would get him to leave?" Ultra Magnus told his 2nd in command. "The Fallen was going to kill Bumblebee just because he was afraid of flying. Megatron begged me to take his son and keep him safe. I did that not out of my duty as an Magnus but as an Autobot who saw an innocent sparkling that was about to be killed for something that he had no control over. Ask yourself this Sentinel, would you allow an innocent sparkling to be killed just because it was weak?"

Sentinel had the decency to look down at what his leader had said. Would he have been able to do what the Magnus did all those years ago?

Optimus thought that it was time to step in and say something. "Look if I know Bumblebee he is probally thinking of a way to rescue us. Bee's not the type of mech that would abandon his teammates. Bumblebee will come for us. We just have to have faith." Optimus told everyone.

"I truly hope so Autobot for The Fallen has a temper and does not like to me played with." Megatron's voice was heard behind them.

The Autobots turned around to see Megatron sitting in the corner holding his left arm with his right. Blitzwing was sitting right beside the Decepticon warlord also looking a little beat up.

Ratchet wasted no time in heading over to the injury Decepticons and treat their injuries. After all he was a medic that made a vow to help anyone that needed it.

An hour passed before Ratchet was satisfied that Megatron and Blitzwing were repaired to the best of his abilities and with what medical supplies that he had in subspace.

"What happened Megatron?" Optimus asked as he sat down across from Megatron.

"The Fallen somehow found out about Bumblebee and came to Earth. I did my best to keep him a secret but I just couldn't." The Warlord gasped out.

"Is YellowJacket alright?" Bliztwing asked as he tried to get the ringing out of his head.

Ultra Magnus nodded his helm. "One of your men Shockwave arrived at our base just in time to get Bumblebee out. Where he took him I do not know."

"At least he's safe and that's all that matters to me." Megatron replied with a wince.

"For now at least." Optimus pointed out. Then he looked around the cell that he and his team were in.

"Don't bother trying to find a way out of this cell. I designed this cell with you Autobots in mind. This cell is unbreakoutable no matter what you do. My so called mate added some changes to the cell." Megatron pointed out.

"Well where there is a will there is a way. At least that's what Sari says when things look down." Optimus said looking at the cell still trying to find a way out. He was never going to give up matter what. One of his teammates was out there and needed to be protected.

"I hope that you are right Optimus, I hope that you are right." The warlord replied.

Meanwhile on the ship called The Buster Bumblebee was getting checked over by Oilslick the medic that was apart of Strika's team.

"How is he?" Strika asked as her maternal instinct took over.

Oilslick turned to his leader. "The Prince is recovering well thanks to Commander Shockwave quick thinking." The Cycle medic replied.

"Good. Inform me when he wakes up." The massive femme told her teammate and walked out of the med bay.

Strika headed towards to the rec room where the other members of her team were waiting for info on their Prince. As soon as she walked into the rec room she was bombarded with questions about YellowJacket.

"The Prince will be alright. Oilslick told me that his injuries are just minor and all he needs is some sleep." Strika told her crew.

Sighs of relief were heard from everyone at the news.

"Now that we know that The Prince is going to be okay we should find a way to save our leader." Shockwave said from his spot by the table.

"Of course Commander Shockwave." Strika replied.

"The problem is finding Lord Megatron's base. We don't know where it is." Spitter pointed out.

"I think I know someone that may be able to help us. The little orgainc that helps the Autobots that are on Earth father was captured by Megatron and maybe just maybe he knows where the base is." Shockwave said.

"I hope that you are right Commander." Strika replied.

_Next chapter Optimus and his team get tortured by The Fallen and his crew while the Decepticons try and find the base._

Ideas for what kinds of tortured should be used in the next few chapters.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for being so understanding with my writers block and for all the ideas that you have given me. Prowls-little-angel and Dragongirl 156 get creidt for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 18

Optimus let out a scream as the shock rod came in contact with his chassis.

"Tell me where my son is and the pain will stop." The Fallen demanded.

"I don't know and even if I did I would never tell you." The red and blue Prime yelled out as another shock from the rod came.

"Foolish Autobot. You will see in time that your so called teammate will betray you and turn to where he rightfully belongs, with me and the Decepticons." The Fallen told Optimus as he gave the Autobot one more shock before undoing the bonds that held him up against the wall.

Optimus fell on the floor with a thud. He was very weak from his torture session but he would never give up Bumblebee.

"Take him back to his cell and bring me the big chinned one. I've heard stories about him and it shouldn't take very long to break him and to get him to tell us what we want to know." The Fallen said with a an evil grin and showing his fanged teeth.

Optimus knew that Sentinel wouldn't be able to hold out under the Fallen's torture session for long. But Sentinel didn't know anything about Bumblebee other than he was the Decepticon Prince. Optimus silently prayed to Primus to protect his old friend as he would need it.

Meanwhile Shockwave was trying his best not to squash all the organics that were screaming at him because of his faction symbol. But he knew that his Prince was fond of the organic creatures that were running around and he knew that the Prince would not be very happy if he hurt one of them.

As soon as he reached Sumdac Tower Shockwave was bombard with all sorts of weapons pointing at him daring him to move.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Someone asked

"My name is Shockwave. I come on behalf of Bumblebee and the Autobots. Please I need Professor Sumdac's help." The cyclopic Decepticon said as he held up his hands to show the humans that he meant to harm.

"Why should we believe you?" The voice of a teenager said. Shockwave knew that it was the Organic that Bumblebee was fond of.

"Because Sari my so called father had captured our friends and he's taken them to Megatron's base and we need your father's help to find Megatron's base as I have no idea where it is." Bumblebee said coming out from behind Shockwave. He was still a little weak as Shockwave held on to his arm just in case he fell.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari could be heard shrieking and within a minute was running out of the Tower straight for her best friend.

Bumblebee leaned down on one knee and picked up his friends and hugged her close his body. He had missed his best friend so much.

"I was so scared when I heard that you and the others had been captured. Bumblebee what are you doing with a Decepticon?" Sari asked looking up at Bumblebee with her bright blue optics.

Bumblebee knew that Sari didn't know of his heritage and began to tell her about him and his creators and who they were.

Sari was a little shocked about what Bumblebee was saying. If she understood right both of the genders could reproduce and the bot that the mother was called a carrier and the father was a sire. Sari also couldn't believe that Megatron was Bumblebee's mother.

"Megatron gave me to Ultra Magnus when I was only a few days old because my sire or what you would call a father wanted to kill me because of my fear of heights. Megatron couldn't let him do that and made the hardest choose of his life by giving me up." Bumblebee told Sari. "I don't blame Megatron for what he did cause if he didn't do that then I would never be alive and would have never met you."

Sari nodded her helm in acknowledgment. Bumblebee was right about what he said about Megatron. Maybe Megatron wasn't as evil as she thought if he was willing to give up his own son in order to protect him.

"Sari I know that it may be hard for your father to do this but we need him to tell us where Megatron's other base is. We think that the others might be there." Bumblebee said as he put his friend down.

"I would be glad to help you Bumblebee after all you have saved my life and the life of my daughter so many times it is the least that I can do." The Professor said as he came out of the Tower.

"Thank you so much Professor. You don't know how much this means to me." Bumblebee replied with tears in his optics.

"Not a Problem my friend." The Professor replied with smile. "Now let me get a map and then we can pinpoint the location of the second base."

"I just pry to Primus that we are not to late to save my family." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Don't worry my Prince we will find them." Shockwave told Bumblebee

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base

Ratchet worked as fast as he could to stop the energon from flowing out of the wounds of Optimus when Sentinel was thrown into the cell very roughly.

Sentinel's armor was cracked and dented showing that he had been beaten up instead of having the shock rod used on him. Wires were torn out and energon was seeping through the seams of the armor.

Optimus helped Sentinel over to one of few chairs that were in the cell.

"I didn't tell them nothing." Sentinel gasped out through gritted teeth. His entire body hurt.

"I am glad that you are still online Sentinel." Ultra Magnus said. He had been the first to get tortured and was sporting a cracked optic and also has some of his wires pulled out.

"We have to find a way to get out of here somehow." Bulkhead said. Bulkhead had some of his armor riped off by Wraith.

"Not without Lord Megatron." Blitzwing pointed out.

Megatron had been taken by Wraith and HaloBringer somewhere and the triple changer was concerned for his leader. Who knew what the Fallen was going to do to him.

"We won't leave Megatron. That's a promise." Optimus said with a groan as he moved his arm to fast.

_Next chapter find out what The Fallen has in store for Megatron._

ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before up loading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks you to everyone who gave me idea and alerts and favs. Animedog91 and Shizuka taiyou get creidt for guess what was going to happen and Mrs. Bumblebee gets credit for the idea used in this chapter. And thank you to everyone for being so understanding of my writer's block and sorry for this chapter being so short_

Chapter 19

Megatron was brought to his former throne room that was now The Fallen's throne room. No matter what The Fallen did to him Megatron would never give up his son.

"I don't care about the useless excuse of a son." The Fallen told Megatron as he smacked the Decepticon Warlord across the face. "I have a better idea and it involves you." The Fallen replied with a evil smile that caused Megatron to shiver.

Whatever the Fallen had in mind Megatron was sure that he wasn't going to like it and it was going to cause a lot of pain on his body.

The Fallen started to take of his armor as he approached Megatron. "You will give me a son worthy enough to be my heir." The Fallen told his mate who tried to get out of the grip he was being held in.

"Struggle all you want Megatron it will do you no good. I will get the heir the I want one way or the other." The Fallen growled as he reached for Megatron's chassis armor and ripped it off to reveal Megatron's spark shining bright.

"So lovely just like the last time we spark merged." The Fallen said as he traced his fingers aroung the spark casing earning a slight moan from Megatron who was trying not to get turned on from his mate's gentle touches.

The Fallen let out a cruel laugh as reached to open his own chassis to reveal his spark. Soon he would have the heir that he wanted and would not be a weakling. He smiled at the sight of his mate fighting the bonds that held him. Megatron was always a fighter and that was what made The Fallen happy. He loved a fighter when he sparked merged. Too bad Megatron had sparked a weakling that was scared of flying.

"Now Megatron it is time for us to get reacquainted." The Fallen said evilly as he leaned down to merge his spark with his mate.

Megatron offlined his optics and braced for the pain that was coming from the force of a forced spark merged. But no pain came. Megatron onlined his optics to see the Fallen out cold on the floor. A large shuriken was imbedded in his helm. There was only one bot that used shurikens and that was the black and gold cyberninja on his son's team.

"Megatron are you alright." Shockwave asked as he came over and released the bonds that held his leader in place. Then the spy searched for his lord's chassis. He found it a few feet away and walked over to grab it. The spy then walked over to his Lord and reapplied the chassis armor as best as he could.

"Bumblebee! Is Bumblebee alright? Is he safe?" Megatron asked as he was helped up by Shockwave and Ultra Magnus.

"The Prince is safe with Strika who will protect him with her life. Although he did put up a fight about coming to rescue you and we had to knock him out for his own good." Shockwave replied.

"That's Bumblebee for ya. He is always willing to put up a fight to protect his friends." Optimus said with a sigh. Bumblebee was known for getting into trouble because of his loyalty.

Megatron let out a sigh of relief that his son was safe with those that were loyal to him. Strika was a powerful femme that never let any harm come to a sparkling or youngling of either race as it was part of her femme programing to protect them.

"Come on let's get out of here before the guards wake up." Sentinel said as he leaned against the wall supported by Blitzwing.

Shockwave helped up his leader and took one of his arms around his shoulders. As quiet as they could the group of Autobots and Decepticons made their way out of the base and to the ship waiting a few miles away from the hidden base.

_Next chapter the injured get treated and discuss what to do about the Fallen and his men._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 review before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to all the reviews and alerts. I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter uploaded. i was working aon another story that took me in to a another world._

Chapter 20

Autobot base

Megatron let out a groan as Shockwave repaired his chassis armor that had been ripped off by The Fallen when he tried to force a bond that would create a sparkling.

"Sorry My Lord." Shockwave said as he continued to repair his leader. The spy was trying to be gentle in repairing Megatron. The Fallen had done some serious damage to Megatron's chassis and it would take time for it to heal properly.

Ratchet in the meantime was working on repairing his fellow Autobots as they had suffered just as much as Megatron. The worst of the injured was Sentinel who armor was cracked and dented showing that he had been beaten. Wires were torn out and energon was seeping through the seams of his armor.

Optimus had the shock rod used on him and it was set at the highest voltage. Optimus was lucky that there was no internal damage and that only his outer armor was damaged.

Bulkhead had escaped with only minor injuries as did Prowl as his only injury was broken arm. Blitzwing was really the only one that wasn't injured other than some scratches and dents.

"When can I see my son?" Megatron asked as he let out a grunt as Shockwave repaired some of his wounds.

"Soon My Lord. YellowJacket is still in recharge and getting the much need recharge he so desperately needs." Shockwave told his leader as he repaired the broken energon lines around his leader's chassis outer rim. This type of work need to be done carefully to avoid any more pain.

Shockwave noticed the sad and worried look on his leader's face and knew that he had to say something to calm him down. "My Lord Strika is with the prince and you know that not even an army could get through her to get to get to him."

Megatron seemed to calm down when he heard that one of his fiercest warriors was guarding his son.

"Now that we have that taken care of perhaps we can get your wounds My Lord?" Shockwave asked.

The Decepticon leader nodded his helm and let his loyal LT. finish his repairs. He knew that his son was in safe hands but that didn't stop him from worrying about his creation.

Sentinel looked over at the Decepticon leader with a weird look in his optic. The Blue Prime found it strange to see a Decepticon show concern for one of his own. But then again this was the Decepticon leader's son that he was thinking about.

A part of Sentinel thought about all that Megatron had to go through. The warlord had to give up his sparkling at only a few days old just to protect from his mate because the sparkling had a fear of heights and he wanted to kill him. Part of Sentinel didn't know why he didn't tell the The Fallen and his men any about Bumblebee. But another part of his knew why he didn't sell out Bumblebee. Bumblebee was taken in by Ultra Magnus and was raised in the way of the Autobots. Another reason why Sentinel didn't say anything about Bumblebee was that the yellow minibot was willing to risk his life and rescue them. No Decepticon would do that. Maybe Bumblebee wasn't the Decepticon that Sentinel thought that he was.

Ratchet replaced the last of the armor on Sentinel's arm. The medic had repaired what he could while the rest of his injuries would just have to heal on his own. Ratchet then turned his attention to Optimus who looked a little better than Sentinel but not by much.

"How ya doing Kid?" Ratchet asked Optimus who just looked at him with blank optics.

"Been Better." Was the reply. Optimus was worried about Bumblebee. He loved the minibot like a brother and part of him knew that Bumblebee was safe with Strika as he had heard stories of the large femme protecting Autobot femmes in the war.

"Optimus I know that you are worried about Bumblebee but like Shockwave said Strika and her team would not let anything any thing happen to him. Beside it's not safe for Bumblebee to be on Earth at the moment." Ratchet told his young leader.

"I know that Ratchet but I just can't help but feel helpless with what is going on with Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"I know Optimus. I'm worried about Bumblebee too." The old medic replied.

Megatron was shocked at how much the young blue and red Prime cared about his son even though he was a Decepticon. The warlord didn't know why but some part of him knew that he could trust Optimus Prime with his son's life. After all Optimus was really the only Autobot other than Ultra Magnus that gave him a real fight.

It took a few hours for everyone to get repaired and when everyone one was repaired they thought about thier next course of action.

"First thing we need to do is inform Strika that we are safe and knowing Bumblebee who is awake by now is probably yelling up a storm." Prowl pointed out as Ratchet checked over his arm.

"But the problem is how are we going to be able to contact Strika with out the Fallen finding out where he is?" Bulkhead said.

"I don't know Bulkhead. I just don't know." Optimus replied.

"I think that I may have a way to contact Strika." Shockwave said as he pulled out a small device from subspace. "This device was made long ago by the Decepticons and is said to be untraceable. I have used it a few times and it has worked so far."

Optimus gave the purple spy a look saying that he knew just what the spy used the device for.

"The Problem is that I'm not sure if it can reach into space from this planet." Shockwave pointed out.

"You have to try. We have to let Bumblebee know that we are all right." Bulkhead said.

Shockwave could see the loyalty in Bulkhead's optic saying that the big greem mech didn't care that his friend was a Decepticon. "Very Well I wil give it a try."

Shockwave pressed a button on the side of the device and prayed to Primus that it was go through to Strika's ship.

_Next chapter: WIll the device be able to get in contact with Strika? Find out in the next chapter._

**Ideas are needed big time. anything will do. thank you**

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. DreamStoryWeaver gets credit for the first half of this chapter as she wrote it._

Chapter 21

_Takes place at the same time as the last chapter._

High up in space in a small spaceship several Decepticons were going crazy. They had lost contact with their leader and Commander Shockwave. The entire crew was worried for their leader but they had their orders and they were to protect their prince who was currently being examined by Oilslick for any injuries that had been untreated and to see if his systems worked perfect.

Oilslick looked over the steaming mad youngling as he checked everything was working properly. The Decepticon medic did not trust any of the Autobot medic save one to make sure that his Prince had received the proper nutrition and repairs even though he was under the protection of Ultra Magnus.

The CycleCon shifted his attention to His Prince's legs where he made a shocking discovery that mad him see red.

"My Prince?" Oilslick said as he held up one of Bumblebee's leg.

"Yeah...?" Bumblebee was confused at to why the medic con was to interested in his peds.

"Were you in some form of accident when you were younger?" Oilslick asked and inspected the other leg and found the same thing as the other leg.

Bumblebee shook his helm. " Nnnoo, not that I can remember. Why?"

Oilslick Looked directly at Bee with a no nonsense look. "Because unless I'm mistaken, these wielding scars indicate that both your peds were forcibly removed and then reattached within the same few cycles."

Strika suddenly bust the door wide open and looking ready to kill. She had heard everything. "What?"

She half snarled. "Are you saying that somebot tried to disassemble him?

Oilslick Knew she had been listening in and had expected this reaction. "No, Strike, I said that the prince had acquire scars that gives the indication that he 'was' partly dismantled." Oilslick

said in a calm voice that gave Bumblebee the chills.

Bumblebee knew that the medic was trying to be calm but his face betrayed him. Oilslick looked ready to kill someone.

"Tell me, young lord, can you remember what had caused these?" Oilslick asked as he tapped the scars on Bumblebee's peds.

"Yes. Please do tell." Strika said looming over Bumblebee with a scary look on her face.

Bumblebee was a little hesitant to tell what pain he had went trough in Boot Camp when Ironhide and Wasp had ganged up on him and ripped his legs from the knees down off and shoved him in a locker. Luckily he was saved by Cyclonus Comming them saying that they had made contact with Shockwave.

Strika grabbed Bumblebee off the med berth before running out of the room with Oilslick behind her.

Bumblebee let out a yelp as he was shifted into a bridal position in Strika's arms. It felt weird to be held that way as Bumblebee could never remember any time he had been had been held in such a loving matter. It felt so good. But was short lived as Strika barreled through the door to the Communication's room.

"Where is Commander Shockwave?" The massive femme asked as she gently put Bumblebee down on the floor.

"I don't know exactly and I know that can be a good thing as The Fallen may tracking the communications. But from what I was able to get from Commander Shockwave was that Lord Megatron has been rescued and undergoing repairs at a unknown location. Shockwave also told me that the Autobots have been rescued as well." The Flying Decepticon told his commander.

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief knowing that his carrier and teammates were safe. Part of him was even glad Sentinel was safe as no bot deserved to suffer under the torture of The Fallen and his men. Bumblebee had heard horror stories about The Fallen and prayed that he had never would meet him in real life but now Bumblebee was even more scared now that he knew that the Fallen was his Sire.

Strika could tell right away that there was something wrong with her Prince. She knew this due to her programing as a femme and her job to protect sparklings and younglings even if they were Autobots.

"My Prince are you alright?" The femme asked as she placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I don't know anymore." Bumblebee replied looking up at the femme that had been his comfort since he had been on the ship. "I've been raised as an Autobot all my life and now just recently I find out that I'm a Decepticon and not only that but the son of two of the most powerful cons to ever exist. And not only that now one of my creators wants me dead because of my fear of flying."

"My Prince I can't even begin to understand what you are going through but I want you to know that Lord Megatron loved you and it was hard for him to give you up but he knew that you would be safer with the Autobots. Ultra Magnus went out alone with only his hammer to get you and keep you safe." Strika told the youngling.

"I know that but it was just so hard for me to grow up in an orphanage where I was treated like slag. I was told by the other bots living there that my creators never wanted me and left me to die. Now I find out that part of what they said was true that one of my creators wanted me dead while the other gave me up to protect me. Like I just said I don't know what to think." Bumblebee told the femme that had been with his since he had arrived on the ship and had been like a mother. Well at least that was what Sari had told him that mother's do. "Part of me wants to know if they see me as Bumblebee or the son of Megatron."

"Young Prince think about this. From what Shockwave told us Optimus and his team were tortured and not once did they reveal where you were located and not even that afthead Sentinel told them anything. That shows us that they don't care about what you were born as but that they care about you." Spitter told Bumblebee from his spot at the communication console.

"Also My Prince we are loyal to you because of who you are and not because you are the son of The Fallen and Lord Megatron. We were part of the team that distracted The Fallen to allow Lord Megatron to get you to safety. We saw a sparkling that would be the pride and joy of the Decepticons. We don't care that you were raised by Autobots. What we care about is that you had a team that cared about you even when they found out that you were the son of a pair of Decepticons." Strika pointed out. She knew that her Prince was feeling down but she also knew that the Autobots the Bumblebee had been apart of were loyal and from what she saw didn't care if Bumblebee was a Decepticon.

Bumblebee looked up at Strika and could feel the love in her voice. He knew now that Strika was telling the truth about his teammates being there for him no matter what. Bumblebee's team had been there for him and now it was time for him to be there for them.

"Thank you Strika. I guess that I was in a pity party for some reason." Bumblebee told The large femme. "Now that I am out of the pity party we need to find a way to get back to Earth without my Sire and his men finding out."

Spitter let a slightly evil grin come to his face. "Leave that to us My Prince." The FrogCon said and left the room.

Bumblebee let out a shiver saying to himself that he didn't even want to know what the Frog had planed.

_Next chapter Bumblebee finds a way to get back to Earth and The Fallen launches an attack of the city._

ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 Reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you so much for putting up with the long wait for this chapter. MissBumblebee get credit for ideas used in this chapter and thank you so much for everyone's wonderful ideas._

Chapter 22

Bumblebee paced back and forth around his room. He had been locked his room due to his many attempts of trying escape from the ship and try to get back to Earth to help his friends. But each and every time the Prince of Decepticons try to escape he would be caught by on the members of team Charr and sent back to his room. Finally the Decepticons on the ship had enough and just locked him in his room.

The minibot didn't like how he was being treat but knew that the Cons were very protective of him and wanted to keep him away from his Sire who meant to kill him.

Suddenly for some unknown reason Bumblebee felt a sharp chill run down his frame and felt himself feel tired and then suddenly collapsed on the floor with a thud.

In Bumblebee's mind

Bumblebee was wondering what in Primus's name was going on when he saw nothing but darkness for what seemed like forever. It seemed like hours before Bumblebee felt that he wasn't alone. The feeling that he felt was not one of good but of pure evil.

Slowly turning around he saw the very mech that made his energon freeze. There standing in front of him was was His Sire who had a evil smirk on his face.

"So my worthless excuse of a son I supposed that you are wondering what you are doing here?" The fanged mech ask with a smirk.

Bumblebee tried to be brave but he could feel his knees shaking uncontrollably. Standing in front of him was the very reason his creator was forced to give him up when he was only a few days old.

"You see _son _I brought you here do to a small mental link that all parents have with their children." The Fallen told his shaking son.

"What do you want with me?"

"Here is the deal YellowJacket. If you do not surrender to me at the location provide, I will have my forces launch an attack on that pathetic planet that you have come to love and will destroy all the organics that live there and your worthless teammates and that useless mate of mine. You have one solar day to decide. Farewell my son. Remember to make your choice wisely." The Fallen told Bumblebee before he disappeared into the shadows leaving a shaken Bumblebee alone.

Suddenly just as he arrived at wherever he was at Bumblebee found himself being shaken by very strong arms.

"My Prince Please wake up!" Bumblebee heard Strika's panicky voice as he slowly onlined his optic with a groan.

"My Prince you are alright!" Strika yelled as she hugged the young minibot to death.

Bumblebee did his best to try and escape the death grip from the massive femme who was insanely loyal to him and his creator.

"My Prince what happened? Shockwave found you offline in your room. You have been out for several hours. Everyone was starting to get worried that something really wrong." Oilslick said as he examined Bumblebee.

"I really don't know what happened but I can tell you something I need to get back to Earth and fast." Bumblebee practically screamed as he tried to get off of the med berth only to have a large hand push him back down.

"You are not going anywhere youngling." Cyclonus told Bumblebee.

"You don't understand. The Fallen contacted me through some sort of mental bond and told me that if I don't give myself up in one solar cycle he would destroy the Earth and everything on it. I can't let that happen. I may have been born a Decepticon but was raised as an Autobot and the Autobots taught me to protect everything." Bumblebee yelled with tears in his optics.

"Relax My Prince you merely had a bad dream." Oilslick told his Prince as he tried to calm the young minibot down.

"NO IT WASN'T A DREAM! IT WAS REAL!" Bumblebee continued to scream as he fought the restraining servos.

Finally by some twist of fate Bumblebee managed to escape the loyal Con's grips and ran as fast as his peds could take him toward the shuttle bay. He was aware of the Decepticons following him in an attempt to catch him and stop him from leaving the ship but Bumblebee was determined to get back to Earth and save everyone that he cared about.

Bumblebee managed to make it to the shuttle bay and climb into the closest ship he could see and started it's launch preparation before Team Charr arrived and stopped him. He managed to finish the preparation just as the Decepticons arrived in the bay.

Bumblebee pressed the controls that would allow him to fly the ship and opened the docking bay doors and flew out of the ship towards Earth.

Strika let out a groan as she watched the ship that carried the Prince that she had sworn to protect with her life. Megatron was not going to be happy about this.

"Contact Lord Megatron immediately must be told about this." The femme commander yelled to her teammates and grabbed Shockwave and dragged him towards the communication room.

Shockwave tried to get free from the grip of Strika but was having no avail. The one optic Decepticon knew that when Strika wanted something done she would get it done and Primus help any who got in to way. He just hoped that they managed to contact Megatron in time to help The Prince and save him from his Sire.

_Next chapter Bumblebee arrives at the meeting point but someone follows him and tries to save him._

Ideas are welcomed anytime. Updates will be random just to let you know.

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and ideas. Mrs. Bumblebee, Speedstreek360 and Blitz-Krazi-1 all get credit for ideas used or based in this chapter._

**Warning: gore ahead.**

Chapter 23

Bumblebee was in panic as he flew as fast as he could towards the meeting place that the Fallen had ordered him to meet at. Having crashed the ship a few moments ago didn't help with the young mech's processor much. The young Prince of the Decepticons knew that he only had a few cycles before Strika and her team would find him and he couldn't let that happen. Bumblebee couldn't let anything happen to the Autobots and Decepticons that he had come to know as family and that had protected him when no one else would have.

Meanwhile as Bumblebee flew through the forest he was unaware that he was being followed by someone that would die for him in a sparkbeat. The bot had been informed that Bumblebee had escaped the ship due to a horrible nightmare and was dead set on getting to Earth any way he could and he managed to outsmart the best of best.

"Oh Bumblebee why must you be tortured so when you deserve a normal life?" The mystery bot asked as they follow the former grounder.

Bumblebee arrived at the location that he was to me with His Sire and saw that The Fallen was already there waiting for him. The young seeker was scared but knew what he had to do to protect his friends and family who had done so much for him during the past few months.

"Ah My _son _I see that you have come to your senses." The Fallen sneered at his creation as he touch down.

"I'm here like you said and you promised to leave Earth and my friends alone if I came." Bumblebee yelled as he was surrounded by his sire's men with weapons pointing at him. All but one had looks that could kill.

"Yes I said that I would leave Earth but I never promised anything about leaving your friends alone nor online." Fallen grinned evilly as he watch his son struggle with his men. "Take him to the ship and prepare for an attack on the Autobot's base."

'Yes My Lord." Wraith said and grabbed Bumblebee and forced him to move towards the ship where The Fallen would take care of him.

"GET YOUR SERVOS OFF OF MY SON!" Came a voice fro behind the group of Decepticons.

Wraith and the others turned to see Megatron coming at them at full speed in a rage induced anger. Scar was the closest to Bumblebee so he grabbed the young Prince and covered him with his body as Megatron swung his swords and decapitated Wraith in sparkbeat. The medic had no chance of dodging the sword that took his life.

Dread brought out his own swords and tried to fight Megatron but found out that Megatron wasn't no pushover as Dread was quickly defeated and permanently offlined with a sword in his chassis right where the spark was.

HaloBringer was next but didn't even get a chance to fight as Megatron cut him down in a flash.

Scar was taken back at how well Megatron was fighting and remembered seeing something like that before with carriers. It had something to do with the bond that carriers had with their sparklings and if their sparklings were in danger they became monsters and almost unbeatable.

"Get away from my son Scar and I will spare your life." Megatron ordered as he pointed his swords at the assassin.

Scar removed his weapons and placed them on the ground and held up his servos in surrender. Unlike the other members of The Fallen's team he as fond of Yellowjacket and would never let anything happen to the young prince.

"Do not worry Lord Megatron I would never hurt the Prince." Scar said as he inched away from Bumblebee who was looking a little shell shocked at the display that he had just seen his carrier did just a few moments ago.

Megatron narrowed his optics but realized that Scar was telling the truth as he was the one that told him what his mate was planning to do to his son.

"You are know a well known assassin but yet you helped me get my son out of danger and to the Autobots. Why?" Megatron asked still keeping his swords trained on the scarred mech

"Because The Prince was the first sparkling that did not scream in terror when he saw me for the first time and it goes against my coda to kill sparkling and younglings unless they are fighters. I was never meant to fight the Prince and I will never fight him." Scar told Megatron.

Megatron knew just from the way Scar talk that he was telling the truth but before he could say something there was a spatter of blood cover everything.

Bumblebee let out a scream as he was covered in energon and who he saw it belonged to. Scar was standing in the same place he had been standing for the past few minuted but the one thing that was different was that he had a scimitar like blade sticking out of his chassis. There was no doubt about it that Scar was dead with where the scimitar was.

"Traitor." Was the only word that the Fallen had said as he pulled his weapon out of the red minibot with a sickening crunch before advancing on Bumblebee who was to scared to think of anything to do.

"Bumblebee run!" Megatron yelled as he charged his mate in an attempt to protect his son.

The Fallen just turned around and back handed Megatron sending him flying into a tree. "You are a fool Megatron. Do you honestly think that you alone can stop me?"

Megatron stood up and wiped away the energon that was leaking from his lip. "Who said I came alone?" Megatron smirked and jumped out of the way as a several Vehicles came tearing through the forest. Some of the vehicles were Cybertronian in design but some were Earth based. "You see Fallen it is not just the my men that are fond of our son but several Autobots as well and they have told me that they will stop at nothing to protect YellowJacket."

_next chapter A battle royal begins as the Decepticons and Autobots team up to stop the Fallen and an unlikely hero is found._

I decided to go a little out of my comfort zone with the battle and made it a little gory with was a little hard for me to do.

_**Ideas are welcome anytime.**_

Reviews would be great.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks you to everyone for all the reviews, alerts, favs and ideas that you have given me over the course of this story. Sadly like all stories this one will come to an end. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have been writing it. Please note that this was not how I wanted this chapter to be written but I could not think of another way to end it._

Chapter 24

Bumblebee stood where he was in shock as he watch his teammates and the Decepticons that had protected him with their lives fight his Sire. Why on Cybertron would everyone defend him even though it was known that he was a Decepticon Prince? Bumblebee would dwell on that later as for right now he need to help his friends and family take down The Fallen and make sure that he would stay down.

Optimus ducked just in time as a sword came straight for his head missing it by a millimeter. The young Prime knew that when Megatron asked him to help him stop his mate Optimus knew that he couldn't refuse due to the fact that as long as The Fallen was online Bumblebee would never be safe and Optimus would do anything to protect Bumblebee who was the little brother of the team.

Bulkhead wince as he was thrown back several feet by his best friend's sire. Bulkhead knew the reason why Bumblebee didn't tell anyone that he was meeting The Fallen in hopes of protecting everyone that Bumblebee cared about.

Prowl threw his shurikens at The Fallen only to see the Fallen catch them and throw them right back at him. Prowl was a little upset that Bumblebee had kept his meeting with The Fallen a secret but understood that Bumblebee was kind and caring to a fault and didn't want anyone to die because of him.

Ratchet was busy trying to save Scar's life. It turns out that the sword that was rammed through his chassis had only nicked his spark and Scar knew to play dead to fool His master.

Ratchet couldn't understand why Scar would protect Bumblebee but the medic knew when he heard that Bumblebee as a newsparked sparkling hadn't screamed in terror at Scar like most sparklings did when they saw the assassin.

"You hang on there kid you hear me." Ratchet told the scared mech as he opened his chassis and began working on Scar to save his life all the while while fighting was going on around them.

Team Charr did their best as they tried to help the Autobots that had become a family to their young prince. The team could see just why YellowJacket was very protective of the Earthbound Autobots. They were willing to put their lives on the line for someone that was born a Decepticon and was the Prince of them as well.

Strika unleashed a battalion of missiles at The Fallen hoping to have at least one of them hit him and give the others time to attack. She was disappointed when The Fallen dodged all of the missiles and sent a blast of energy back at her which she also dodged.

The massive femme commander saw that her team was also having trouble taking on The Fallen as well seeing as they were out cold several feet away. Some would say that this battle was suicide but Strika knew that she would fight for Lord Megatron and YellowJacket who was so young to have go through what he was going through. Somehow through everything The Prince had managed to remain loyal to both faction seeing at both factions had a say in how he was raised.

Lugnut and Blitzwing were firing everything that they had at the King of the Decepticons only to miss as the Evil Decepticon was able to dodge everything that was thrown at him and still take on the Autobots.

Megatron had been injured and was being taken care of by Oilslick who was having a hard time getting the Decepticon leader to stay still.

The Jettwins were protecting Bumblebee the best that they could for him sire but were failing. They had never really had a chance to fight Decepticons like the Fallen and had only had 2 or 3 training sessions with Megatron and his men but it was not enough to help the flying Autobots as they were flung out of the way by The Fallen's energy blast leaving Bumblebee defenseless.

Bumblebee stood in terror as he saw his friends and teammates be defeated. He had a chance to leave but he wouldn't leave his friends to die not when they had defended him with everything that they had.

"Well my _son _it seems that it is just you and me. Finally I can get rid of a pain in my side forever." The Fallen evilly said as he drew out his sword and raised it above his head and just as he was about to deal the fatal blow to a shell shocked Bumblebee and sword came out of nowhere and blocked the descending sword just before it would strike Bumblebee.

Bumblebee onlined his optic that he didn't know he offlined to see Sentinel holding back The Fallen with his lance. That shocked him the most was that Sentinel was protecting him. Why would he do that when Sentinel made it clear that he didn't trust Bumblebee?

"What do you think you are waiting for Bumbler? Get out of here!" Sentinel yelled as he prevented the Fallen from getting close to Bumblebee.

"Not going to happen Sentinel. I am not abandoning my friends, family and teammates to My so called sire. I may be a Decepticon but I was raised as a Autobot and if there is one thing that I remember from living with the Autobots it's we don't leave anyone behind no matter the situation." Bumblebee told the Elite Guard officer and activated his stingers and shot a stream of electricity at his sire.

The Fallen reel back in pain and was shocked that his son has so much power. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that his son was weak. The Fallen got his answer at just how strong his offspring was when he found himself on the ground with a bleeding lip and saw that his son was standing over him.

"You have ruined so many lives but no more." Bumblebee told his sire as he placed his stingers on The Fallen's chassis write where his spark was.

"Do you really think that you can kill me YellowJacket? You have been raised b Autobots your entire live and have developed their sense of life for all beings." The Fallen smirked at his son sure that he couldn't kill him.

Bumblebee looked at his sire for a moment before saying. "You're right about the fact that I can't kill you but that doesn't stop someone else who's life you made terrible." Bumblebee then got off his sire's chassis and allowed the bot that would take the Fallen's life to take his place.

The Fallen's optics widened at who the bot was that was going to kill him. It was is own mate Megatron.

"You have ruined my life and the life of our son. You also are so evil that you would kill your own men and force a spark merge on your own mate. I have talked with the Decepticons that were loyal to you and they have all said that you need to be deactivated and I am the one to do seeing as I really am the only one that has taken a life and I would never allow my son to kill his own sire." Megatron told his mate as he raised his sword and without warning plunged it deep into the Fallen's chassis ending the life of a very evil mech that had caused so many so much pain.

Several weeks later.

Bumblebee looked at Cybertron out of the window of his office. It had been a few weeks since the Death of The Fallen and things were starting to get better for both factions.

With the Fallen gone and those who were loyal to his cause rounded up and place in holding cells as many of the Decepticons found that they no longer wanted to fight and surrendered.

Megatron himself was one of the first to surrender but Ultra Magnus told him that he was need to control the Decepticon as it looked like there was going to be peace someday.

Bumblebee was asked to be a medium between the two factions as he was from both worlds being the son of the new leader of the Decepticons and raised by Autobots so that made him the perfect ambassador for the factions and he would have a fair option.

Team Charr became the official bodyguards to Bumblebee and sometimes they took their jobs a little to seriously that it drove Bumblebee nuts but he knew it was not just out of loyalty but love as Strika sometimes forgot that he wasn't her sparkling and she treated him like she was.

Optimus and his team remained on Earth to created an alliance with The humans.

Sari became the ambassador of Earth to Cybertron due to her heritage.

Scar recovered from his injuries and turned himself over to the Autobots to be pay for his crimes but thanks to Megatron and Bumblebee his sentence was reduced and once he was free he would work under the watchful optics of Ultra Magnus who saw something in the young assassin.

Sentinel returned to his position as 2nd in command of the Elite Guard with a new view point on Decepticons and how they should be treated.

Jetfire and Jetstorm also became ambassadors to Cybertron only their job was to educate the young Autobots on just because you were a flying Autobot didn't make you a Decepticon.

Lugnut and Blitzwing stayed with Megatron as they had since the war started.

Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and a young Elite Guard came with a stack of paperwork.

"Forgive my intruding but here is the paperwork that you requested your highness." The mech said as he placed the paperwork on the table.

"Thank you and please for the last time just call me Bumblebee."

"I will try Sir." The mech replied before leaving the room.

Bumblebee let out a sigh and decided to get busy with the paperwork on everything he needed to know about being a Diplomat as he had his first meeting with the Autobot Counsel and The Decepticon Alliance in a few days. Bumblebee just prayed that he would be true to both factions. Some how he knew that he was just what the war needed and would do his best in helping stop the fighting that would still go one even when most of the Decepticons were tired of fighting there would still be those that would refuse to call a truce.

Bumblebee knew that maybe not in his generation but in the next generation the war would be over with the careful planning and joint effort of both factions.

_**Well mechs and femmes this is the end sadly. I had a great time writing this story and I hope you all had a wonderful time reading it.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you.**_


End file.
